


Fated Encounters

by IcePrincesChan



Series: Stories-That-Are-Meant-To-Happen [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace Is Overworking Himself, Ace Is Selfless, Alpha!Benn, Alpha!Luffy, Alpha!Marco, Alpha!Nami, Alpha!Newgate, Alpha!Rayleigh, Alpha!Sabo, Alpha!Sanji, Alpha!Shakky, Alpha!Shanks, Alpha!Thatch, Alpha!Zoro, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anna Is My OC, Beta!Franky, Beta!Koala, Beta!Lucky, Beta!Robin, Beta!Yasopp, Beta/Beta, BigBrother!Shanks, But It Will Change!, CEO!Marco, CEO!Shanks, Compassionate Marco, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Loneliness, M/M, Marco Is Lonely, Marco Is The Best, Marco is a dad, Mating Cylcles/Heats, Mention of Death, Minor character(s) Deaths, Omega!Ace, Omega!Izou, Omega!Usopp, Omega!Vivi, Omegaverse, Oops, Original Character(s), Papa!marco, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Shanks Is The Dotting Big Brother, a/b/o dynamics, age gap, daddy!marco, forgot to say that it is, so much of that, traumatized child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 24,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincesChan/pseuds/IcePrincesChan
Summary: Marco, 37 yo, an Alpha, a CEO in public, a second-in-command of the Whitebeard Gang in the underworld..Ace, 22 yo, an Omega, a waiter and delivery boy...etc,  struggling to live and give his brother(s) the life he didn't get to have...GrandLine City, a jungle where the strong rules and the weak gets crashed...What will happen when these two meet?Will Marco get rid of the loneliness plugging his life? And will Ace be able to enjoy what life has to offer him without the burden of past demons hunting him down?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This my new story... I left my other one unfinished for now... I will go back to it after I sort my own messed up schedule, that being said, I won't update this one on regular basis for now. I will try to update one chap every 2 weeks or so... But, no promises...

GranLine is an infamous city...  
  
  
Its outer-part is called by many the "Paradise". Ironically, it is where the 'tamer' gangs and celebs reside and work.  
  
However, the central part of the city, the "New World", is nothing but. It is literally a different world... and it is where the biggest names live, trade and simply rule...  
  
See, the New World is ruled by four main gangs. These gangs are extremely strong, wealthy and have more connections than one could imagine, an entire network working to facilitate their 'dealings' and 'affairs'...  
  
These four gangs are: Akagami Gang, Whitebeard Gang, Big Mom Gang and lastly, The Beast Gang...  
These gangs are referred to by civilians, others gangs and the government alike as "The Four Emperors Of The New World" or simply The Yonkos...  
  
Each one of these gangs holds a number of districts in the New World that they take 'under their protection'...  
  
They, obviously, have shady dealings in the Underworld Market. But, they, also, have legal jobs that help strengthen the economy of the city and provide jobs for law-abiding citizens.  
  
  
GranLine City is linked to four different towns by natural rocky pathways named the "RedLine" because of its unique colour...  
The Government has been protecting these routes for a long time, now, in fear of being controlled by one gang or another... and, so far, they have been successful...  
  
The four towns are North-Blue, South-Blue, West-Blue and East-Blue...  
East-Blue, in particular, is considered the weakest town, as in the most gang-free town...  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Character Age:  
  
  
  
Ace (22)  
  
Luffy-Usopp-Haruta (19)  
  
Sanji-Zoro (21)  
  
Nami-Vivi (20)  
  
Marco-Shanks-Yasopp (37)  
  
Thatch (35)  
  
Izou (32)  
  
Lucky Roo (38)  
  
Makino (31)  
  
Franky (34)  
  
Nico Robin (28)  
  
Benn Beckmann (39)  
  
Edward Newgate (65)


	2. Between Camie's and Shakky's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter. I thought i'll post it around 4-5/8/2018. But, it seems I worked a bit faster than anticipated before (that's a lie. The truth is: what I wrote here in terms of ideas is like 50% of what I intended to include in the second chapter. But! I am lazy and I have smthg else to do. So, I just wrapped it up and here I am...  
> Please, Enjoy!

GrandLine City | New World  
  
Fishmen District | Caimie's Café  
  
  
  
\- Good morning! My name is Ace! How can I help you, miss ?  
  
\- Hey, I want a large IceCream Au Chocolat with extra crackers and Vanilla Biscuit and some Cocoa powder on top!  
  
\- Coming in a minute!  
  
  
A dark-haired boy with sun-kissed skin and smiling freckle-dusted face, wearing a pink aproon doted with small white and blue sea-stars, is smiling to a female customer.  
  
His name is Portgas D. Ace and he is one of ghe waiters in Camie's, a homey omega-only coffee-shop, where all waiters and waitresses as well as the business-owner herself are Omegas.  
  
  
Camie, the shop owner, was once kidnapped and enslaved by human-trafficers to be sold as a slave to one of the higher-ups in the Underworld.   
  
Thankfully, after the StrawHat gang's interference (and destruction of the auction house), Caimie got her freedom back. Since that day, she became an active member in the movement to stop all forms of discrimination against omegas... and in her path to achieve her goal, she built Caimie's, an omega-only coffee shop where the location, decor and services are all omega-oriented, in hope of pleasing omegas and giving them a place wherethey can meet and bond with others like them and where they will certainly feel accepted, loved and cherished.  
  
  
Ace has known Caimie for two years now... After the destruction of the auction house, Luffy (Ace's baby brother) brought her to their home so she could rest and regain her health and energy.   
  
Back then, Dadan (Ace and Luffy's guardian) wasn't that thrilled to introduce yet another lost child. But, after learning about what happened, she stopped insisting on kicking her out and accepted her among her gang (temporarily)...  
  
  
After what happened Caimie became part of the family and even after recovering, she would come all the time to hang out with Luffy and his friends.   
  
Later, when the idea of an omega-only café crossed her mind, she went to Ace immediately to give him a job opportunity... and like that, Ace became the first recrutee in Caimie's Café...  
  
  
\- Hey Pap', can you make this order for the lady, please!  
  
\- Oh, Ace! You scared me! Lower your voice a bit, will ya?! And yes I'll make it right now!  
  
  
It didn't take long for Ace to grasp the little tricks of this job since helping others was something that he loved to do... Thinking about where else he could be helping people if not for his shitty luck in life summoned back so many negative feelings that he would rather not dwell on...  
  
  
\- ..-ce! Ace! Are you alright?  
  
\- What? Sorry, I just spaced out for a moment.  
  
\- Yeah, it's ok. Here is your order.  
  
\- Oh! Yeah, thanks!  
  
  
Putting a smile on his lips, he took the order and went to the lady waiting in the garden.  
Just another day in Camie's Café...

  


++++++++++++++++++

  
GrandLine | New World  
  
  
  


Knock... knock... knock...  
  
\- Come in.  
  
\- Mr. Edward, these are the documents you asked for.  
  
\- Thank you. You can leave them here.  
  
\- Do you need anything else?  
  
\- No, thank you. You can go home now.  
  
\- Have a good evening then.  
  
  
Edward Marco, one of the elite Alphas of the society, a CEO to one of the biggest companies in GrandLine City, Phoenix Inc.  
  
Marco was a blond man with startling blue eyes the colour of Azur, a subtle stubble on his square chin. His jaw was strong and well-defined as was all his body; all tall legs, prominent chest and muscled arms. His face was always set in a dettached, indifferent manner. But, the gleam in his eyes betrayed the sharpness of his mind, a mind that made him one of the smartest and most cunning business-men in GrandLine City. His cool and calm attitude hides a determined spirit that bends to no-one else's will...   
  
Marco was one of those alphas who have the combined power of a sharp mind, a charismatic personnality and an enormous amount of wealth and connections, with which he can have whatever (and whoever) he wants...  
But Marco, unlike most alphas in this domain, only wants to protect his family and do his Pops proud....  
In fact, Marco was once nicknamed 'The Phoenix' for saving many lives... But, until this day, thinking about that name and aboit who else held it before, still gives him mixed feelings ( even though it is now his company's name as well)...  
In Marco's mind, family is the most important thing in the world and he would do anything in order to make sure that his brothers and sister as well as his Pops are all happy and safe...  
  
  
After he signed the last contract for the day, Marco turned around, looking through the glass-wall behind him into the gleaming stars scattered around in the dark sky... He'll stay for a bit more and then go visit his father's mansion.   
They are having a family dimner tonight and his absence will worry his father more, needlessly. The stress will only worsen his father's already deteriorating health. But, no matter what Marco says, his Pops will always worry about him.   
In fact, the only thing that can make his stop worrying would be seeing Marco with a lover (one that manages to stay for more than one month, because no-one has stayed for more than that yet)...  
  
Turning his eyes back to the sight in front of him, Marco muttered:  
\- Just another day in my life...

  


++++++++++++++++++++++++

  


GrandLine | Paradise  
  
Sabaody District | Shakky's RipOff Bar

  
  


\- What is it, Izou? Asked Ace, a confused look taking over his face.  
  
\- You stop calling me for almost two weeks and this is the first thing that you ask me, Ace ?!  
  
  
Ace winced internally at that. He didn't intentionally forget about it. It's more like he was busy searching for a new way to earn money. Luffy, his baby brother, is moving along all of his friends to OnePiece Campus in Paradise this year.  
  
Last year, the whole gang was scattered around. On one hand, Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, Sanji and Nami studied in different universities in East-Blue. On the other hand, Koala (his other brother's girlfriend) and Vivi studied in OnePiece Campus. Chopper, who was 15 yo at the time, was finishing his last year of High-School in Sakura High (in Paradise), a school for gifted children. While Sabo, his other brother, was studying in Raftel Campus, in New World. He won a scholarship during his last year in East-Blue's local High-School. Now, he is studying law in one of the best universities out there....  
  
Anyway, since Luffy is not one to stay away from his friends for long, he and Ace decided that the time has come to move permanently to GrandLine City-Paradise. Ace already works there and it would certainly lessen the strain on Stricker (his M-bike) which he uses everyday to come and go between East-Blue and GrandLine City as well as from Camie's to his other two jobs...  
  
But, the problem is the higher cost of living in Paradise. Ace was barely making both ends meet every month when they were living in East-Blue and he already had three jobs. But, now he is fairly certain he won't be able to manage his and his brother's lives without another source of income.  
  
So for the past couple of weeks, he has been searching non-stop for a new job for himself from asking around and filling paperwork to doing job interviews and so far, no-one has called back.   
Honestly, he could see the reason behind that, with no higher education no-one would accept him in any respectful job. Ace got only a High-School Diploma and he is lucky he got three jobs with only that (even if the jobs didn't require much study anyway)...  
  
So, neglecting his friends was more of an unavoidable consequence of his already busy schedule.  
  
Unfortunately, his friend Izou seems pissed off about that, since he addressed him by his name only and not even one of his usual various nicknames was ever mentioned.  
  
Ace should have seen that coming since Izou came to Camie's that morning and demanded (while tapping sharply on the floor with his small foot) that Ace meet him that very same evening (his only free evening) at Shakky's (where he usually works in the evening).  
  
  
\- Izou I am sorry. I truly didn't mean to ignore you. I just had a really busy time these past weeks.  
  
  
The annoyed look on Izou's face transformed into one of worry after hearing the exhaustion in the younger's voice.  
  
  
\- What is it, Ace? You look paler than usual. Is everything alright?  
  
  
And before the dark-haired boy could think of an answer, the older man took hold of his elbow, yunking Ace toward him (and almost knocking him off the bar stool)  
  
  
\- Tell me... and don't you dare hide anything from me!  
  
\- Ehnm...  
  
-Ace!  
  
  
The sharp cry of the long-haired man made Ace spill his heart's content on the spot...  
Time flew by and a meeting of half an hour turned into a three-hour interrogation session.  
  
  
\- So, the problem is mainly about money  
  
\- Yeah, you could say that. I can't even ask Sabo. He is working as a librarian on Weekends and as a waiter in the evenings and he sends money whenever he can. He doesn't have to worry about rent since he is staying in the dorms. But, life in New World is even more expensive than in Paradise and I don't want my brother to feel guilty about finishing college. He has always wanted to study law and he worked hard for it. But, when he learnt that I wont finish college, he felt bad and almost gave up on his dream. It took me a long time to convince him that we ( Luffy and Ace) will be alright even without him. The fact that we didn't need to worry about rent in East-Blue since we were staying with Dadan and her gang made the convincing process a bit easier. But now, I have to find a new job and start searching for an apartment too. Even though Luffy will stay in the dorms with his friends, I still need an apartment myself and what if Luffy or Sabo wanted to stay over in the Weekends? At least, they will have my apartment to come back to. Dadan and her gang gave us all they can and I'll never forget what they did for us. But, the house is quite small and they are growing in numbers. I should've moved out a long time ago anyway--  
  
\- Be my model!  
  
-...What?  
  
\- I said 'be my model'. You know I have my own clothing brand and I need models for my own shows. It might not be a regular job, but I have an important show next month and I'd rather put my exceptional clothes on you than on anyone else. You'll catch the eyes of so many people and you'll make my show even more alluring--  
  
\- Wow wow wait a bit, I didn't say anyth--  
  
\- Are you rejecting my offer?  
  
\- No! I mean I ju--  
  
\- We'll meet at Caimie's on Saturday then. Have a good night, honey.  
  
With that, Izou stood up from his stool leaving Ace to wonder where he got those amazing friends.  
\- Shakky, the bills please.  
\- These are on the house.  
With that, the Alpha turned around to tend to other customers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned before, the posting will happens usually once every two weeks.  
> I hope you liked this chapter.  
> Tell me what you think in a comment and feel free to point out any mistakes...


	3. From Willow To La-Champagne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that I'll post three scenes in every chapter. But, this scene got a bit longer than previously anticipated. So, here I am...  
> Please, Enjoy :)

GrandLine City | Paradise  
  
La-Champagne District | Izou&Thatch's house  
  
  
  
Half an hour has passed since Izou left Shakky's bar. Time flew by and in his worry about his friend's exhausting routine, he forgot that he has to go and meet his family tonight in their father's mansion. He's lrady running late and he should meet up with his (amazing) mate Thatch so they could head out together as previously decided. He has already sent his mate a message from the moment he went to Shakky's.  
  
If Izou was any other omega, Thatch would've called the Police by now (his mate worries too much). But, their family is not a typical one and Izou (and most of his brothers and sisters) was taught how to defend himself since he first joined the family. In fact, his mate was the one to teach him how to fight and Izou has the atmost faith in his mate's abilities, both as a teacher and as a fighter.  
  
  
Izou has reached his home. It was Thatch's idea to come and live in Paradise. Izou wasn't picky about the place. But, upon seeing the house in passing, Thatch insisted on buying it, saying that he could picture Izou and himself growing old in it and having many little Izou's (both as children and grand-children).  
  
So, here they are living in their home (and loving every moment in it). The house was neither big nor small, just the right size for a small family with an extra space for luxury's sake. The house has a beautiful garden, small in size but full with so many colourful flowers and fruitful trees. They have a small pool and a little green space for Thatch's foreign plants, in their backyard...  
  
  
The moment Izou put his hand on the door-handle, said door flew open and a worried looking Thatch was by his side in under a second, checking him over.  
  
  
\- Where have you been, Izou? I was, like five minutes away from sending a serch party after you! You said you'll be out for two hours, not for four!  
  
\- I know Love, said Izou while kissing his mate's lips and moving his hands along his arms and shoulder-blades in a reassuring manner.  
  
\- Alright, Izou, you shouldn't stay out. You'll get cold. It's chilly tonight. Let's continue our talk inside.  
  
  
With that, Thatch took his mate's small hands and craddled them delicately in his stronger amd much bigger hands and ushered him inside to get him warm...  
  
As soon as they entered the house, Thatch took his mate to their bedroom and ordered him to change his clothes while he makes a cup of hot chocolate to warm him up...  
Soon after, Thatch went back to the kitchen, but not before kissing Izou's neck (just over their mating mark) and murmuring softly in his ear "I love you..."  
Izou is so lucky that he has such an affectionate and understanding mate... His mother sure didn't get as lucky the first time around...

  


20 years ago  
  
West-Blue | Willow District

  


\- WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH?! YOU COME RIGHT NOW OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T HAVE LEGS TO MOVE AROUND WITH AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU!!  
  
\- Father, I am here. I was making din-  
  
  
The first slap was the sharpest and after that, all the kicks and slaps felt the same, just like all the other beatings he got in his life.  
  
Izou hasn't seen much of his father besides getting drunk, wasting his money on prostitutes or drinks or gambling and beating him and his mother (when she was around).  
  
Six years ago, his mother ran away with her lover leaving Izou behind... and until this day, Izou is still waiting for her. He would sneak to the Park whenever he can (where he last saw her and that stranger, running hand in hand. Her back was turned to him as the wind blew on her long dark hair. She never looked back and he never saw her again after that day...)  
  
  
Life went that way with Izou taking a beating from his father every day, going to school, coming back to an empty house, going to the Park, spending the remaining of the day there, coming back home again and taking another beating from his father because 'he looks just like that bitch' and the routine will start all over again the next morning, never breaking for even a day, or so he thought...  
  
  
One day when he was in the Park sketching on some worn paper (that he took from the waste-ban after all the other kids left the classroom), a hand tapped on his shoulder. Turning around, he came face to face with a smiling brown-haired boy who looked taller, stronger and older than Izou himself.  
  
Before Izou could take any action, the same hand that tapped his shoulder not even a minute ago clapped his small hand in a firm yet gentle hand-shake (Izou has no idea how this stranger managed to do that...).  
  
  
\- Hey! My name is Thatch and I am 15 yo. What is your name?  
  
\- I..Izou, answered Izou uncertainly.  
  
\- How old are you Izou? You seem younger than me, but not by much.  
  
\- I am 12 yo.  
  
\- Hmm... 3 years it is, then... , said Thatch thoughtfully.  
  
  
And then, as if some sort of hidden buttom was suddenly pushed in his body, he said:  
  
  
\- Oh! Is this your drawing? Man, you are so talented!  
  
\- Y..yeah...  
  
\- Wanna be my friend, Izou?  
  
\- ... What?  
  
\- I like you. You are pretty and talented and you look smart, too. Also, I really like the way you carry yourself and the way you smell is seriously wonderful. So, yeah I like you... a lot! So, wanna be my friend?  
  
  
Izou couldn't describe what he felt at that moment. Here he is, sitting on the grass with a dirty face and even dirtier hands, drawing some flowers on some torn piece of worn yellowish paper he got from a waste-ban... and this stranger here is saying that he wants to be friends with him when Izou has spent the last twelve yars of his life being insulted, neglected, shunned and hated by everyone. Is this boy mocking him? Is this some kind of a joke?-  
  
  
\- No, it's not. I am perfectly honest with you... and before you ask, you were talking to yourself in a loud voice.  
  
Izou spent several minutes locking eyes with Thatch in silence, not even moving a single finger, before saying:  
  
\- Yeah, let's be friends.  
  
  
That night, Izou's father came home particularly angry, beating Izou twice as hard. But, through it all, the only thing that Izou could think about is the beautiful, blinding smile that Thatch sent his way that evening ( Later on, Izou will be able to identify it as the one you give to someone you love, but for now it'll be just a 'Thatch-Smile')   


Present Time

GrandLine City | Paradise  
  
La-Champagne District | Izou&Thatch's house

 

Izou smiled nostalgically while remembering the first time he met his mate. He will always feel grateful for Thatch for being his first friend and bringing him so much joy in life.

  


\- What are you thinking about?, asked Thatch while smiling lovingly.  
  
The cup of warm chocolate is sitting on the table...  
  
\- Just remembering the first time we met...  
  
  
Thatch hummed softly, but said nothing. He knows that the past is sometimes an open wound that might not heal as fast as we might want it to, and for Izou, it's even worse because this wound might not heal completely no matter the amount of time you give it...  
  
  
\- Hey, you knwo I told you that I am going to meet up with Ace?  
  
\- Yeah, what about it?  
  
\- The poor thing, he is exhausting himself a lot over his brothers lives and future. His little brother is moving to OnePiece Campus this year. So, Ace has to move to Paradise with his brother. But, he needs an apartment and another job even though he already has three other jobs. I asked him to become one of my models. But, it is not a regular job and Ace still needs a stable source of income. You shoud've seen him today. He looked paler than usual and I could swear that he was even thinner than the last time I saw him. He is driving himself to complete exhaustion and I could tell that he is not happy. If not for his brothers and friends, I don't know what he would've done with himself...  
  
  
A worried look took over Thatch's face. Izou knows how much Ace means to Thatch. The twenty-two yo is like a little brother to him and Izou has no doubt that if it was not for the risky nature of their family business and the already stressful life that Ace is leading, Thatch would've asked him to be one of them.  
  
Since the first time they met four years ago, Thatch and Ace just clicked and because of their fun-loving nature, friendly disposition and prankster tendancies, they became friends from the first five minutes of their meeting... and since then, they got even closer to each other...  
  
  
\- Ace is a hard-working kid. But, he can't just do everything by himself and keep refusing any help from others because of his pride and stubborness. He is always thinking that, as the older brother, he should sacrifice his health and happiness to provide for his brothers. If only he had a mate that can take some of the burden ocf his shoulders and support him without Ace shutting him out...  
  
\- Honey, I can't just let Ace fade away like this!  
  
Thatch seemed lost in thought for a moment before saying:  
  
\- Izou, finish your chocolate quickly. We are already late, you know. We must hurry or else the others will worry needlessly...  
  
Sensing the protest in his mate's lips, he continued:  
  
\- We may not have the solution, but I am sure that Pops can solve this problem. Ace is such a loveable kid and I am sure that Pops won't hesitate to help him out.  
With that, Thatch left the bedroom to give his mate time to get ready for their already late dinner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am surprised I managed to post smthg shortly after the last chapter....  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated :)  
> Tell me what you think ;)


	4. Author Note *****

First, I must thank you all for your support :).  
Secondly, I want to inform you that I won't be available for two weeks starting the 10th of this month. For this reason, I will post 5 chapters sometime between the 5th and the 9th...  
I won't necessarily post a new chapter everyday. I might even post them all on the last day (9th)...  
I just wanted to warn you that there will be no more updates for two weeks (10th-25th).  
Thank you again for reading my story and reacting so positively to it. Your enormous support gave me the necessary push to continue my work and strive to make it better...  
Have a good day ;)  
~IcePrincesChan~


	5. Sabaody'an Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who found the original 5th chapter unfinished or those who tried to read it, but found it already deleted, I am so sorry. I posted the chapter, but some parts where deleted unintentionally and so I had to delete the posted chapter and re-tap it...  
> For those who didn't read my note, please go back to chapter 4 and read it. It concerns a certain updating circonstance, this month.  
> For all my adorable readers, thank you so much :)  
> Enjoy...

GrandLine | Paradise | Sabaody District

  


 

  


The night was cold and yet the nightly life of Sabaody District is still going wild. People are still walking around, partying and shopping. The shops are always open.It seems that they don't know what the word 'rest' means. But, Ace can't fault them for that. After all, Sabaody is one of the most luxurious districts in Paradise and the closest one to New World. So, many New World faces could be seen in these parts from time to time. Even gangs have their own markets here since it is a sure destination for many nobles and royalties. Money runs freely in this district and most of the time, the government turns a blind eye on any problem here (unless it involves the royalties of course)...  
  
  
It has been three hours (by Ace's estimation) since he left Shakky's. The establishment must have closed off by now. It has been already late when he left and Shakky tends to close earlier than usual on Wednesdays.  
  
Ace doesn't know what he is supposed to do now. He left Stricker at Caimie's since he thought that he will come back earlier from Shakky's. But, Izou insisted on unraveling the mystery that is Ace's problems and so, it took longer than he thought. By then, Caimie's must've closed. He could've checked. But, Ace didn't want to risk it. An omega (and an unmated one at that!) going around in New World streets with no protection is just asking to get raped, killed or both. Ace might have learnt how to fight since he was raised by a gang. But, even he knows that he cannot defeat an alpha or a trained beta from the New World. These people belong to a different category altogether. So, Ace opted to walking around...   
  
He started thinking about his shitty life again and didn't realize that hours has passed already... Now, he is seriously worried. Paradise might not be New World, but Sabaody in particular is famous for its huge (and illegal) network of slavery and what's better than an unmated omega to sell in those spiteful auction houses as a sex toy for some ugly old rich alpha who wouldn't have a problem in raping an unwilling omega as if their consent is nothing worth considering.  
  
  
Ace was walking down the road when he saw them. Beautiful omegas wearing the most fashionable and obviously expensive clothes. They were laughing loudly. The sounds coming out of their small delicate mouths were such a melodic thing, ringing like chrismas bells in this cold night. They were all wrapped in dark coats, two or three sizes bigger than them. They were obviously not theirs. Around them stood handsome, rich-looking alphas. their mates. They stood around them in all sides like sentients protecting them from the world.  
  
  
Ace can't help the ugly hot feeling of jalousy, bubbling in his core. Here he is standing cold and lonely, wearing some old jeans and a thin worn dark coloured long-sleeved shirt a size or two bigger than him. The sleeveless blue vest he wore over it did nothing to protect him against the cold... and Ace is not exactly surprised by that. After all, his clothes were not made for this weather. But, Ace had nothing for this weather either. He couldn't afford to buy clothes for every weather. So, he opted to buy winter and summer clothes. An early automn weather like this will be passed with summer clothes and by the second half of the season, he'll switch back to winter clothes.  
  
  
Ace looked up at the bright sight of the club that the couples left earlier. 'Nuits D'Amour'. What a facy name. Ace couldn't dream of stepping foot on such a place in his life, not even as a mere waiter serving wealthy customers. The waiters working there must be really pretty, all charming smiles, alluring bodies, expensive perfumes and smart, educated minds.... and Ace was anything but that.  
  
Ace was ugly. Nothing special could be found in his appearance. His mouth was a weird mixture of small contour and big lips and his nose was just that, a nose. His eyes were normal as well and his face was full of embarrassing childish freckles that won't go away. His hair was messy from the wind and his ears were red from the cold and the absence of a scarf to shield them. His clothes were either hand-me-downs or baught from an already-used clothes shop in East-Blue.  
  
Ace is disgusting and unloved. Even a blind person wouldn't be able to love Ace... Ace is meant to remain unloved and lonely all his life because he is filth, the scum of the society, the son of the devil himself.  
  
Ace is ok with that. He came to accept his fate a long time ago. After all, this is what he grew what hearing: 'should the King leave a child behind, they'll be an unloved monster', 'if I ever see them, I'll rip their throat out and kill them slowly', 'worthless child', 'disgusting monster', 'should die', 'live a miserable life', 'die like the scum that they are'...  
  
That's what Ace grew up hering, that's what he grew up identifying himself as, that's what he truly is, a monster...  
  
  
Thinking about his pitiful life, Ace didn't notice the dark alley-way that he turned to nor the hungry looks that the alphas coming from the other side of the alley were giving him...  
  
At the sound of crashed glass, Ace lifted his head up, just to find himself face to face with four alphas. They were eyeing him like one would eye a plate of their favourite dessert. Ace is scared. But, he shouldn't display his true emotions or else he's screwed (more so than he already is).  
  
Looking back, he found the side-road to be empty except for the advancing alphas in front of him...  
Ace span around in hope of going back on his heels before they could catch up to him. They are already blocking the other exit . So, going back to the main road will give him better chance of loosing them in one of the buildings or in a crowded road.  
  
Ace can't hear his own footsteps on the wet pavement. All he could hear is the loud beating of his heart, threatening to burst. From Adrenaline or his own fear? Ace has no idea...  
  
Mere seconds felt like hours and a dozen meters became miles... and he knew that he won't make it out that dark alley...  
  
The first to catch up to him was a blond-haired alpha. The light coming from the road-lamp above them shone in his forest green eyes, giving him a demonic appearance. He caught Ace around the waist and tackled him to the ground. The impact of his contact with hard pavement knocked the air out of his lungs. His hands were throbbing. They must be bleeding. But, he didn't have much time to dwell on that thought. He could hear the patting of foot-steps coming from behind him in a quick pace.  
  
Dadan's teachings kicked in and he turned around facing the main on top of him aiming a strong fist at his jaw just as his knee flew up, giving a solid kick in between the alpha's legs. Said alpha shot up from his previous position on top of Ace, howling in pain and swearing bloody murder...  
  
Ace hurried back on his legs, ready to spring back in motion again. But, a hand came up from behind, yanking his hair back and throwing him off balance.  
The omega fell hard on the ground. He tried to get up , but another hand came to deliver a sharp stinging slap, then two, then three...  
  
  
Ace was expecting to die here. Waiting for the next slap to come, Ace was met with a deafening silence...  
Opening his eyes to see what happened, he found the descending hand of his attacker stopped by a strong grip. Wanting to know the identity of his rescuer, Ace followed an invisible trail from the hand to the shoulder then the neck and finally the face. The moment Ace's mind registered who saved him, a wave of relief washed over his whole body...  
  
It Rayleigh...  
  
  
After that, getting rid of the alphas was a child's game, really. There is no-one in GrandLine City who didn't knwo who Silvers Rayleigh is and what he can do when someone pisses him off. Everyone must've heard about Gold Roger's first mate, The Dark King... and everyone knows not mess with him or someone he cares about... So, the alphas did the most reasonable thing. They ran off...

\- What are you doing here on your own, Ace, and at this late of an hour nonetheless?, asked Rayleigh while subtly checking the boy over for any grave injuries. Thankfully he had none or else, the cemetry would be adding four new graves tonight... Rayleigh made a mental note to hunt down those four young fools and teach them one or two lessons to not even dare come across Ace again.

\- I was lost in thought and ended up here, answered Ace sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

Rayleigh took notice of Ace's tired looks. But, he did not comment on them. Knowing the kid, he will just shrug it off and change the topic. So, he said instead:  
\- You'll be telling me the detailed version on the way home. I assume you made no prior arragement with any of your friends and thus you have no place to stay the night in... and you already missed the last bus to East-Blue two hours ago.

Not giving the boy much time to protest, Rayleigh put his coat on Ace's shoulders and guided him out of the alley-way.  
Despite what Rayleigh said, the trip was mostly silent. Each one of them lost in his own world.  
  
  
Suddenly, a bright light ahead of them caught Ace's attention. Lifting his eyes up, he was met with an elegantly decorated window-shop displaying new coats of this year's automn collection. They were all beautiful and elegant, shining through the glass as if they could generate their own light. But, what truly stole Ace's breath was a pair of sporty black high boots with fured, rosewood coloured inside-layer and dark orange prints on the front. The laces were black with some orange patches here and there. Overall, they were flashy but elegant... and they were the most beautiful boots that Ace has ever laid eyes on. Ace didn't even realize that he stopped just in front of the display-window, nor the awed expression drawn on his face. Ace looked down at the price-tag and his face fell. The boots cost more than he could make in two months from his three jobs. He cast one last longing look at the shop before turning back to the road ahead of him.  
  
  
Rayleigh, however, looked back toward the shop, memorizing its name while musing to himself that he will get them for Ace next time.  
Looking back at the kid walking ahead of him, he couldn't help but remember a broken tired voice, twenty-three yers ago, asking him, a month before fate took it away forever, to " Take care of them, girl or boy, and guide them when the time comes and they get out to the world as their own person"...

It took them another half an hour to reach Shakky's. The building housed, in the ground level, the bar. While the upper level was reserved as Ray and Shakky's house...  
Ray and Shakky were not a typical couple as they are both alphas. Their dynamics were interesting since there is no dominant side nor any fights. Even the typical coupl-ey quarrels do not exist in this home. They are both extremely calm and collected, enjoying their lives and just taking it easy most of the time...  
  
Stepping inside the house, Ace was assaulted by a delicious smell. A soft humming was coming from the kitchen. Shakky must be cooking dinner...

\- Ace, don't stay glued to the door. Shakky won't aporeciate you blocking her doorway, said Rayleigh with mirth dancing in his grey eyes while pushing Ace lightly inside the house.

\- Ace-Chan! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be home by now? I remember you leaving the bar more than four hours ago.

\- Ace was in the bar? Isn't Wednesday, your day off?, inquired Rayleigh.

\- Yes, he was there with one of his friends. But, they both left a couple of hours before the closing of the bar. He should've had enough time to reach East-Blue.

\- I found him earlier, trying to defend himself from some headless alphas, said Rayleigh.

Something dark flushed in Shakky's obsidian eyes and she said with a forced light tone:  
-Alphas? What alphas?

Hearing the icy undertone, Ace stuttered.

\- He said that he was deep in thought that he didn't realize he had wondered into an isolated back-alley. I assume that the alphas attacked him because he seemed defenseless ,answered Rayleigh in his stead.

\- Is this true, Ace-Chan?, asked Shakky, her eyes sharp, alert and entirely focused on Ace.

\- Y...yeah, that's what happened, said Ace.

\- Are you hurt anywhere?

\- He has some minor injuries. I'll get some ointment and clean bandages to patch them up. I won't yake long, said Rayleigh seriously before leaving the room to fetch the first-aid box from the bathroom.

\- Were you thinking about what you and Izou talked about earlier?, asked Shakky while trailing her gaze on the young omega in front of her. She really sees Ace as her own son and wouldn't stand for anyone hurting him in any way.

 

Ace let his head fall on his crossed arms above his bent knees without saying anything. But, his silence spoke louder than any words might have done.  
A moment later, Rayleigh came with the first-aid box.  
  
  
Half an hour after that and Ace is already snoring in the guest-room. He had wolfed his food down as soon as Rayleigh finished bandaging his hands. And as soon as Ace took the last bite of his fourth serving, his narcolepsy kicked in. So, Rayleigh had to carry him to his bed while Shakky cleaned the ensuring mess and made some tea for the two of them.  
  
  
Here they are now seeping tea in the living-room. The silence stretched for a few minutes until Shakky said:

\- Monkey-Chan and Ace-Chan are searching for an apartment here in Paradise. They are moving out of East-Blue before Monkey-Chan starts his studies in OnePiece Campus, next month. Ace-Chan also needs another job so he could afford the rent and this matter has been stressing him out for some time now. What do you think we should do, Master of my household?

\- I see... I'll meet up with Shanks tomorrow and see what he can so on this matter. He has many houses and apartment to his name and he could find a suitable place for Ace and Luffy. Knowing the kid, he won't accept to live anywhere without paying the rent. So, we'll just have to find him a good deal, maybe a small furnished apartment so he won't worry about cleaning and won't have to spend even more momey on furniture. The rent will be minimum and I'll make sure the money he pays for the rent every month will come back to him, one way or the other, answered Rayleigh thoughtfully.  
  
\- If you and Red-Chan are involved, then there is no need for me to worry.

\- That's what I am hoping for, my dear. Worry doesn't suit your beautiful face. So, please, don't stress yourself, whispered Rayleigh softly while taking his mate's hands on his own and pressing his lips to her knuckles in a loving gesture.

\- Love, what is it that you are thinking about? I feel that there is something in the tip of your tongue, but you are holding it back.

\- Ahh! So thoughtful, my dear. It seems that I will never be able to hide anything from you... I was meant to ask, what excuse do you present to a stubborn and proud person for gifting them a pair of boots?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was tiring to post. I had to tap it three times and edit it once to become presentable. Anyway, did you like it?  
> ***Next time***  
> We'll see the Edwards family dinner... So yeah, Marco, Thatch , Izou, Haruta and Pops will be there (and guess who's the matchmaker and his minions! *surprise*)


	6. In The MobyDeck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, I am really sorry for the long delay. I fell ill around the 8th and I thought that it will go away. Apparently, underestimating illnesses ends up biting you in the ass --'  
> It just got worse till the point I can lift my head off the pillow...   
> Anyway, now that I can do more than answer e-mails, here is the new (old) chapter :)  
> Enjoy ;)

GrandLine | New-World   
MobyDeck District lEdward Newgate's mansion

The car sped up through the paved road, the city's lights passing by in a blur. Soon after, the noise died down and the only sound that could be heard is the roaring of the engine. The paved road became a dirt-path and the glowing buildings of the city turned into wooden houses and massive trees...  
This is the MobyDeck...  
This is their home...

Few minutes later and the huge silhouette of their father's mansion started looming in the distance. Even from here, they could see the lights coming out of the tall windows adorning the front-side of the mansion.

Soon after, the car slowed down as they passed a big gate... and carefully, they parked in their designed spot. Each one of the family has their own spot where they could park whenever they visited. Today, Izou's spot will stay vacant since he came in Thatch's car.

Opening the door, Izou stepped out of the car. The parking lot was full with different types of cars and other vehicles. It seems that they are the last to come-- No, wait! Someone else didn't come, too. At the far end of the parking lot is an empty spot that belonged to their eldest brother (not in age, but in order of adoption). Izou surpassed a sigh, feeling a headache coming.  
Thatch, noticing where his mate was looking, frowned a bit, a thoughtful expression taking over his face.

\- It seems that Marco is yet to come , remarked Izou.

Thatch said nothing in return and just hummed softly. To an outsider, Thatch would look non-chalant and carefree. But, the members of the family (and especially Izou) knew better.  
Thatch and Marco are the closest among the family (aside from Pops and Marco, of course). Even though their personalities are almost contradictory, they have a special understanding of each other's inner workings in ways that are not even found in blood-related brothers. Maybe it's the small age gap that exists between them, or maybe it's the fact that Thatch is the one who worries about Marco's health the most and Marco is the one who solves Thatch's problems and hides his misgivings most of the time, no-one really knows. But, what everyone can agree on is that each one of them is the other's best friend and compagnon.  
So, it didn't come as a surprise to Izou when Thatch's face pulled into a worried grimace...

It's common knowledge among the Whitebeard gang that Marco is their top operative, not only for his perseptiveness, charisma and shrp mind, but also for his physical prowess. After all, Marco was an expert in various martial arts, shooting, fencing as well as tennis and running... and his training in the army made him even more lethal...  
So, Thatch's worry has nothing to do with any possible injuries he could gzt in a fight (as if Marco would enter a fight randomly anyway!). No, the rason behind his worry would be Marco's lonely life. 

As a son or as an older brother, Marco is the closest thing to perfection. He's a loving brother who lives to spoil brothers and sisters. He's always there to give good advice or a listening ear or a shoulder to cry on. He's (over)protective of the family and does his best to ensure their safety.

There was a time when Izou had this obsession over finding his mother, they tried everything. Izou even hired a private investigator to find her. But, it was all in vain... and yet, it took Marco a week to locate her. It turned out she was fine, living with that lover (turned husband) and even had a small girl (Izou's half sister). Her name is Otama and she's the cutest thing Izou has ever seen. Two years ago, his mother and her husband died in a car accident. They left Otama with her paternal grand-father. Izou wanted her to live with him. But, their life is too dangerous for a child and she's only 9 yo. Marco insisted that they take care of her. So, he enlisted her in one of the best schools and sent her money every month. He would take Izou to visit her every other week and bring her many presents. Last time, he baught her a small puppy and took her to the Zoo...

Marco is really good with children. In fact, he's so loving and caring that most people who see him with Otama think that they are father and daughter... and this is the problem...

Marco never got into any serious relationship. He has always been somewhat lonely, even back when Izou firdt met him. Pops says that Marco was such a quiet and calm child qince he was a toddler. But, he wasn't above causing rockus when he felt like it. Unfortunately, thirty-one years ago, when Marco was six, his mother died of cancer and since she was his only parent for most of his life, Marco got more attached to her than anyone else. So, her death was such a blow to him that he shut himself off from the rest of the world.

So, now, Marco has no lover for more than four years. The first year after Marco took over the company from Pops, Izou and Thatch tried pairing him up with so many amazing people. But, Marco didn't like any one of them and not even a single one survived afterthe initial date. Pops got worried (more worried than he already had been) and everyone lost hope of Marco ever finding a lover.

So now, seeing Thatch worried puts Izou on edge and makes him a bit dubious of Marco's presence tonight. What if Marco didn't want to come? He hadn't seen his brother in four weeks now. Three of them were spent on a business trip abroad and even when he came back, a week ago, he had too much unfinished paperwork to afford going out with them. The only one who has seen Marco after his return would be their father.  
Four weeks is a long time. At least, they are long enough for old demons to come crawling out of the closet again. So, what if Marco's loneliness intensified? What if he's shutting himself off from the world again?   
As he and Thatch made their way inside the main house, Izou could only pray for his worries to be mere delusions.

Entering the dining-room, they found all of their friends and family gathering.  
Thatch and Izou went straight to their father's seat. Thatch side-hugged him while Izou kissed his cheek. Greetings were heard from all around the room. Some were asking about their well-being and others were complementing their looks. Some alphas were tasing Thatch about his mate while some omegas and betas were discussing with Izou the latest news in the world (new pregnancies, new fashion shows, new collections, magazine interviews, new faces in the ShowBiz...etc). All in all, it was an entertaining night.

\- Izou, son, we feared that you wouldn't come tonight... and since it was so unusual and you didn't mention it before, we thought that you had a problem , said Pops while smiling down gently to his son.

\- Actually, that would be my worth. I got caught up with one of my friends. He's such an amazing person. But, life seems to enjoy throwing hardships at him since an early age. In fact, I wanted to talk to you about--

\- Izou, Pops come on! We won't be able to wait for you any longer, you know! We are starving! , shouted Haruta from across the room where everyone (but them) seems to have sttled on their respective seats on the long dining table.

As they both took their own seats as well, Izou on Thatch's left and Pops at the head of the table, Thatch looked at the vacant chair on Pops's right for some seconds before asking:

\- Isn't Marco coming tonight?

The entire room fell silent, everyone turning to look at Thatch's face, then at the empty seat before settling on Pops's face.  
Seconds were tickling by with no sound coming out of any of them...  
It all happened in the span of two seconds. The door suddenly opened. Every head in the room turned toward the source of the noise.

\- I apologize for coming this late. I was in the company and hadn't realized that so much time has passed already , said Marco a little sheepishly while coming through the open door.

He smiled warmly after seeing all of the family gathered around the table.  
Just like that, the silence broke completely and the room turned into a mess of shouts, greetings and noise of chairs being pulled, pushed and dagged around.  
Haruta threw her arms (and half her body) around Marco's neck to better hug him and shower him with kisses. Marco wound one arm around her to secure her position while the other flew up to run his long fingers through her hair. He, then, put her on his shoulders and headed to his Pops. When he reached the chair, he bent down a bit, mindful of the weight on his shoulders, and kissed the back of his father's hand in a show of respect (that's done for Pops only!).

Edward Newgate was truly happy. Seeing his eldest (and most precious and loved) son made him happier than ever.  
When Marco didn't show up earlier, he felt quite sad and worried about his beloved son. Marco has always been a calm person even when he was a small kid. But, loosing his father and then his mother made him a lonely child and that loneliness grew stronger during his time in the army.  
Newgate himself worked in the army, years ago and knows that the higher you get in rank, the lonelier your life becomes, unless you have someone to share your burden with.  
Newgate had someone like that a long time ago. Not a lover, but a friend. A friend dearer than anyone else in this world. A friend who had Marco's face and build, just in different colours and different clothes. Not a single day passes without remembering the day that friend put his life in danger's way to save Edward's own life, leaving behind a two yo son and a mourning wife.  
That day, Newgate buried his friend and left his position in the army forever. But, he gained a son. He tries to fill in the void for both the mother and the son. But, the stress, the pain and the growing cancer took Katarina's life away, four years later.  
Until this day, Newgate still regrets those two wasted lives more than anything else in his life.  
Every time Marco looks, he sees his friends in his droppy eyes and straight nose, in his calm smile and his strong jaw and he sees that doctor (Marco's mother) in the blue of his eyes and the sunshine blond colour of his hair and in his tanned skin.   
Those memories would always trigger dozens of 'what if's and 'if only's.

Looking back at his right side, His eldest rocking Haruta who was seating on his lap and looking content just staying there. It seems that she's going to spend the entire dinner glued to her older brother's side (or lap, if possible).

\- Pops, I decided that I want to transfer to OnePiece Campus , said Haruta while shooting him a pleading look.

\- Is there any problem in Raftel? , asked Marco sharply, ever the protective older brother.

\- No, no! It's not like that. There is nothing wrong with Raftel. It's just that I met these really cool guys and we became friends like really quickly. We have been hanging out for some time now and two of them are my age. Unfortunately, they are all moving to OnePiece Campus. Not all of them could afford studying in Raftel Campus and they don't want to get seperated, you know. So...

\- Are you sure these kids are genuine in their friendship with you? , asked Vista, knowing what many would do to get close to their family.

\- Yeah, I am sure! You can call one of the guys to investigate on them if you want. They are all so cool. I don't think that the family of Raftel Campus number one student would be a corrupt one, you know. Sabo, the genius law student in Raftel is the second brother. The youngest brother, Luffy, is around my age and the eldest, Ace, is an omega like me and he works at Caimie's, the omega-only café in Fishmen District. That district is part of our territory and you could ask anyone about him. He's really amzing and he reminds me of Marco with how much he does to ensure his brothees happiness. The three of them don't have any parents, but if I recall correctly, they did mention a 'gramps' once or twice. But, was usually changed pretty quickly. So, I am not sure about that. All in all, they rely on each other and on their friends and they are good people.

\- Oh, my...! Thatch! The opportunity just presented itself! , cried Izou joyfully from his seat.

\- Pops, these brothers are honestly good people. Ace, Sabo and Luffy are adopted, just like us... and do you know who their 'gramps' is? You seriously wouldn't believe it, Pops! , said Thatch laughing.

\- It's Garp, Monkey D. Garp! Luffy is his grand-son while Ace and Sabo are both adopted. Their full names are Outlook Sabo and Portgas D. Ace , interjected Izou after seeing the curious looks that his family were shooting at his mate.

\- No way! I didn't even know that Garp had a son, let alone a grand-son. If this is true, then there shouldn't be any problems. Garp might be still on the other side of law, but he's not the kind of man who would use such low tricks to get to us. But, Haruta, you still need someone to get you to and from school everyday , said Jozu.

\- Gurarara... Marco, son, how about you take your sister to school in the mornings , asked Pops hopefully while smiling down to his eldest son. He knows that Marco can't refuse his request like that.

\- Alright, Pops. I'll take her to school then head back to work , answered Marco defeatedly, already anticipating what's coming next.

\- You can come a bit earlier and have breakfast with us every morning! , said Haruta happily, already fantasizing about it.

\- Yeah, this is such a wonderful idea! Haruta, in the evening, I'll be the one to drive you home , said Izou while smiling to his younger sister. Then he added:  
\- Pops, do you remember the friend that I mentioned earlier before Haruta called us for dinner? 

\- The friend that needed your help? Yes, I remember him. What about him, son? , asked his father curiously.

\- Portgas D. Ace is this friend. Haruta mentioned earlier that her friends are moving to OnePiece Campus. One of them is Luffy, Ace's youngest brother. Ace is the one who provides for them. Garp sends them money every month. But, with all the college fees for his two brothers and his own medecines, the money is hardly enough and they live in East-Blue. Now, that they are moving to Paradise, Ace needs an additional job. The poor thing already has two full-time jobs and one side job in his 'free time' in the afternoon. But, it's not enough anymore. Can't you find him a comfortable job somewhere? , answered Izou, batting his long eyelashes in a pleading way and looking hopefully at his father.

Edward Newgate looked at his son pensively, organizing all of this new information in his head...

\- Alright, then. Marco, can you find him a good job in your company? , asked Pops.

\- He seems to be an interesting person. I'll see what I can do for him, Pops. But, what educational level did he reach, Izou? , said Marco smiling, ever the compassionate man.

\- Actually, he only has a high-school diploma. But, he's a smart kid and a fast learner. He and Sabo used to compete to see who would rank first back in high-school. He told me once that his mother was a nurse and that he wanted to make her proud by becoming a nurse. But, seeing as college will prevent him from working and they needed the money, he gave up on his dream. Marco, please, do something for him , pleaded Izou.

Something like surprise flushed through Marco's eyes while hearing his brother's explanation, before that unreadable look settled back on his face again, shutting away all of his thoughts...  
No-one noticed the pleased look that took over their father's face before he hid it again...

\- I understand, Izou... and I promise you that I will find a permanent solution for his problem. There is no need to worry , said Marco while smiling warmly to his brother, a determined gleam setting in his blue eyes.

\- Thank you a lot, Marco! , answered Izou, relief colouring his voice.

\- I am happy for Ace and all, but can we actually start eating? I'll die from starvation if we don't, you know! , Shouted Haruta while moving out of Marco's lap and heading back to her own seat.

With that, everyone resumed their dinner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the new update :)   
> Tomorrow, you'll get another one :)  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ;)


	7. Sabaody'an Home (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the new chapter :)  
> I hope that you'll like it *pleading eyes*  
> Dearest Lorena told me in her last comment that she's a bit confused concerning the nature of the Whitebeards jobs...etc  
> So, now I am worried that maybe I wasn't clear enough when it came to Gangs and their deals in this AU.  
> Please, if anyone has any problem or is feeling some confusion when it comes to anything in this story, then don't hesitate to tell me in a comment so I can try to fix it in the future :)  
> Lorena, thank you again for your amazing comment. You are always helping me improve :)

GrandLine | Paradise

Sabaody District | Shakky&Rayleigh's home

 

Ace felt warm and comfortable in whatever place here's staying in.  
The fluffiness of his pillow and the softness of his covers did nothing but convince him to remain in bed a little longer.  
This is not the first time Ace stays at Ray's. So, even his sleepy non-functioning mind can recognize the place. The first time Ace stayed over, he woke up in a frenzy, not remembering where he was and not recognizing the muffled voices (Shakky's and Rauleigh's) coming from outside the guest-room. But, now, he could navigate it with his eyes closed.

Yesterday, he stayed late, too late... Remembering his encounter with the alphas, Ace couldn't stop the strangled gasp that tore from his hoarse throat. What could have happened had Rayleigh not interfered? Nothing good, Ace is sure... They were going to rape him and kill him! and no-one would have known about it. Luffy and Sabo will stay alone and struggle without Ace's help. Helpless and heart-broken, they will drop out of college to work only to end up just like Ace's current state, inferior to everyone else...

Ace was truly reckless. He knew what kind of monsters lurked at night , and yet, he still went out and stayed late wondering around. From now on, he should be careful! If not for himself, then for his brothers who still need his support.

Ace extended his hand over the night-stand by the right side of the bed. It wasn't very hardfinding his phone. Shakky makes sure to put in the same drawer every time he stays over here.  
Unlocking it, he started scrolling through his contact list.  
Ahah! He found it!.... Luffy.  
The phone rang for a few seconds before his baby brother's voice came through the speaker:

\- Hey, Ace! How are you?

\- I am fine, Luffy. How was last night with Sanji? I hope you didn't bother him or leave him food-less.  
\- Boo, Ace~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for cutting it short. But, lately, I've been more tired than usual. So, typing a 2000-2500 chapter at once is starting to get exhausting.  
> I will post the next part in an hour or so...  
> Please be patient with me ...


	8. Sabaody'an Home (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the second part of chapter 7...  
> Please, enjoy.

\- Hey, Ace! How are you ?

\- I am fine, Luffy. How was last night with Sanji? I hope you didn't bother him or leave him food-less.

\- Booo~ Ace! Why would I bother him? We jad so much fun! All of us stayed over, you know?!! But, Uso-Chan didn't... I really miss him... But! He'll come back from that trip with his dad in a few days, you know!! And then, we'll be whole again! Shishishishi...

\- Did you go to the Baratie? or are you still at Sanji's?

\- No, I am in the Baratie, now! .... Oh! Ace, I must go! There is so much work left to do and the customers will be here in about an hour! Bye, Ace! Love youuu!

\- Yeah, yeah... Be careful, ok?! I love you, too, Luffy...

\- Yup! Bye!

With that, the connection was cut and the voice in the other end died down.  
Now, Ace must get up and ready himself even though this is his day-off from Caimie's.  
Both Caimie and Shakky pay more for week-ends since the customers (and thus, the service) are four or five times more than on week-days and workers usually choose week-ends as their day-offs. So, it's quite difficult for business-owners to manahe these days.  
But, Ace needed the extra money and most of his friends aren't, usually, tied down on week-days that he could only meet them on week-ends. So, it really a win-win situation for him.  
Ace would work at Shakky's all evenings except on Wednesday and his day-off from Caimie's is today, Thursday morning.  
Ace chose it that way so he could rest well all morning if he stayed out late with his friends, the night before.  
But, he should really get ready for his second job, in the afternoon. Ace works for three hours at his friend, Hachi, Takoyaki restaurant, here in Sabaody. The place is quite popular even though it has recently opened and many people call everyday to ask for deliveries. So, about a month ago, Hachi asked Ace if he could work as a delivery boy for him. Ace couldn't work full-time because of his other jobs. So, they decided that Ace could work during the afternoon rush hours since it's the time most people call for food.

So, now, Ace needs to head back to Fishmen District in New-World to retrieve Sticker from Caimie's café where he left it last night.


	9. Sabaody'an Home (Part III)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******IMPORTANT******  
> To read the whole original chapter, head back to chapter 7 and strt reading from there on.  
> I had to make it into three seperate sub-chapters because I get tired quickly and can't type the entire chapter all at once.  
> ******END******  
> Enjoy!

Taking a few tentative steps out of the warm bed, Ace let out a low whine. The bed is calling for him. But, if he stayed in bed any longer, he won't be able to leave it later on. So, he has to sacrify an hour or two of warmth and comfort and get down to business.

Going down the stairs, Ace met up with Shakky who was holding some bags in her hands:

\- Oh! Good morning, Ace-Chan. You seem well-rested, today.

\- Yeah, I am. Thank you for letting stay over last night.

\- Enough with this non-sense. One would think that after all the other nights you spent in here, you would stop thanking us so formally like this. But, it seems you are yet to get rid of this habit.

\- E..Eh... , Ace fidgeted in his place. He still feels uncomfortable when people act so kindly with him. For so many years, being the target of insults and ill-wishes has become a safe ground for Ace. So, no matter how much he tries to familiarize himself with the ida of being cared for, Ace just couldn't stop the akwardness and fluster from over-taking his mind and body.

\- Ace-Chan, did you take a shower. It helps a lot to loosen up your body and wash away any stress and fatigue from your mind.

\- No, I just woke up and I don't wanna imp--

\- Alright then! Come take this bag and go back up the stairs to take a quick shower.

\- What is in this bag? , asked Ace while shaking the bag in his hands lightly.

\- These are some clothes. When I saw them earlier, I immediately thought about you and how well they'll suit you. So, natually, I baught them. Ace-Chan, you should put them on after your shower.

\- But! Shakky-san, you didn't have to do this, you know. I... I'll pay you back as soon as I get paid.

\- Ace-Chan, I wanted to do this for you and I'll be quite upset if you pay me for a gift that I was looking forward to giving you. As you know, Rayleigh and I are both alphas and I am sure that you, at least, heard about alpha couples. The fertility is a big issue that the world is yet to find a solution for. For pairs like us, fertility rate drops to under 5%. So, for couples, like us, who don't have luck on their side, having children becomes an irrealistic dream. But, thanks to you, Monkey-Chan, Sabo-Chan and Red-Chan, we no longer think about that. Rayleigh and I consider you all our children. You are the closest thing to sons that we ever had... and like any parents, we would want you all to have evrything you could ever need or want. Helping you brings us happiness, Ace-Chan...

With that, Shakky turned back to the kitchen, probably to organize the groceries in the right shelves and cabinets.  
Ace stayed there for a moment processing what the alpha just said. It's not everyday that Shakky delves this much in HER emotions. It seems that Ace has exhausted them with his stubborness and rejection of any help.  
It might be hard for him to let go of his pride and put all his weight on someone else's shoulder, but he'll try to be more open to help from now on. At least, his friends and family won't get worried over him again.

Half an hour later, Ace emerged from his temporary room.  
Going down the same stairs again, taking two steps at a time, he could hear the sound of plates touching a hard surface. It seems that Shakky is making the breakfast table.

Turning around after setting the last plate in front of Ace's designed seat, Shakky found herself face to face with a flustered-looking omega.   
The clothes were perfect for him. He had a long-sleeved black and white shirt reaching his mid-thigh underneath a baggy short-sleeved black top with an orange drawing of a cute bunny in the middle. The top reached just above his hip-bone and had a big black hoody decorated with orange and white bunny ears. He had a pair of skinny black pants and a pair of black sporty boots with drk orange prints and rose-wood interior layer. Those were the same boots that Ace saw the night before on display.

This morning, Shakky and Ray went together to purchase the clothes and the groceries. But, because of his meeting with Shanks, Rayleigh had to leave without even entering the house. He carried the bags until they reached the front door, refusing to let her carry even one of them by herself. He, then, excused himself to attend his meeting with Shanks. But, not before Shakky insistedly protested against him going without breakfast until he promised to get some food in his system while he's out and make sure that Shanks had a sustaining meal as well (Shakky heard from Ace that Luffy is complaining about his boyfriend going in trip with his father for a good week. Said father would be none other than Shanks's mate, Yasopp. Knowing Shanks's careless nature when it comes to himself and Yasopp's caring nature when it comes to the people around him, Shakky wouldn't put it past the red-haired alpha to forget about meals in the absence of his mate because she's certain that Yasopp has been spoiling his alpha and reminding him to eat. Seriously, that alpha will be dead without his mate and his friends. Thankfully, Benn and Lucky are always with him. But still, Yasopp is the best when it comes to taking care of others...)  
Shakky chuckled a bit while remembering Rayleigh's jokes (and flirting) that morning. They really had fun, today, while walking around and shopping together. They should probably do it more often...  
Turning her attention back to the young omega in front of her, she said:

\- Ace-Chan, it looks perfect on you! You are stunning. I really should get you more of these cute outfits.

\- Eh?! Shakky-san, don't say things like that! I am a man! I am not cute! , protested Ace, red faced. The pout that settled (unintentially) on his lips did nothing but confirm her initial opinion. The kid was truly adorable... and he didn't even know it!

\- If you say so, Ace-Chan... Ah! I made breakfast. Come, come before it gets cold.

\- Wow! Shakky-san, this looks really delicious! Thank you soooo much!! , shouted Ace excitedly while taking his seat on the other side of the small table.

Shakky smiled in response and went to sit on her chair.

 

An hour later and everything was done: the breakfast was eaten (inhaled, in Ace's case) and the plates were cleaned, dried and arranged on their respective shelves.  
Now, both of them were resting in the living-room while munching on some crackers.

\- Where is Rayleigh? He's yet to come and I want to thank him for... you know , said Ace while making vague gestures to the boots he was wearing. It seems that he knew that Ray was the one to buy them.

\- He has some business to deal with. He won't be coming any time soon since he'll have breakfast out with some acquaintances, today.

\- Oh!... Well, that's fine. I'll look for him before my shift starts this evening , said Ace while smiling broadly.

\- I am sure you will , answered Shakky, feeling the corners of her mouth curl up in a smile of her own.

Silence engulfed the room for a few minutes before Shakky said softly:

\- Ace-Chan... is there any progress with your... heat?

Ace, who was eyeing the table, looked up, startled by the sudden question, before dragging his eyes down to settle on his, now, clutching hands.

\- I... No, nothing has changed. I... I guess that I should just stop buying those expensive medecines. They are doing nothing but make me poorer... I guess that this is who I am, a broken useless omega. I... I am not good at anything, even at being an omega. This was supposed to be the easiest part, being who I am meant to be. But, even this I just messed it all up. I am ugly and poor... and I don't have any heats. I won't be able to bear children. I will never be able to have a family of my own. I will never be loved, because I am worthless! Just nothing! I... I am good at nothing! I am an anomaly. I don't even know what a heat feels like. I... I... I am the worst person ever! I can't even call myself an omega anymore! What's an omega without heat?!! I... I... I HATE myself!!!

Ace broke down crying, hiccups tearing out of his throat, his face messed up with snot and ters. His whole body shook like a lonely leaf facing the howling wind. His cheeks were red and his words were slurred and incomprehensible.  
Shakky left her seat and sat down beside Ace, engulfing him a warm motherly embrace.

The little omega never had a hat before. Usually, a test is ranat school when kids turn eight, to learn about their secondary gender.  
Alphas get their first rut when they turn fifteen while omegas experience their first heat when they turn fourteen.  
So, naturally, Ace knew that he was an omega since he was eight and was expecting his heat to come at fourteen. But, at fouteen, nothing happened. When he asked some consultants at school, they said that he must be a late-bloomer, that there are exceptions, that some omegas get their heat at fifteen or sixteen.  
But, at seventeen, Ace got fed up and had many doctors examine him and study his case... and so far, nothing happened.  
He got pills to take for the past three years. Unfortunately, nothing has changed and this matter seems to be weighting down on him with every passing day.

Shakky hates how much powerless she's feeling right now. Here is a boy that she sees as her own son and yet she couldn't do anything to help him in his problem.

\- Ace-Chan, you are not useles. You are worth more than you led yourself to believe. You have many friends who love you for who you are and who wouldn't care about something as trivial as having heats or ruts. These aspects of us, don't make us humans. They are just a small part of who we are. Ace-Chan, you are an amazing brother, friend and son. One day, you'll find someone who can see in you what you can't see in yourself. They will see how beautiful and precious you are and they will teach you how to see yourself through their eyes! So, please, don't you ever sell yourself short again!

It took a few more minutes for Ace to calm himself down. But, eventually, all that was left was the tear-tracks, puffy red eyes and snot-dripping nose.  
Ace put his head on Shakky's chest, taking slow deep breaths, interrupted by hiccup every now and then...

 

It has been an hour, now, since that painful talk.

\- Shakky-san, thank you for the clothes and the food... and I am sorry for all that mess I made earlier , said Ace sheepishly.

-hhh, it's alright, Ace-Chan. I am happy that I was of any help , answered Shakky.

\- I should head out now. I'll see you this evening!

\- Be careful, Ace-Chan.

-Yeah, bye! , shouted Ace while running out of the front door and struggling to wear his new black coat with rose-wood fur and prints that Rayleigh baught for him that morning (from this year's new automn collection that Ace saw on display last night)...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******ShamelessAdd******  
> For those who would like to understand the relationships between the characters a bit more, you could see the rest of my fics in this AU (in the same series). I've started a fic (of three chapters) that takes place two days after chapter 10 ( that will be posted tonight or tomorrow) and focuses around Shanks/Yasopp. The fic's name is "From Skypia To Red-Force" and its chapters (at least the first one) are shorter than this fic's.  
>  I'll do more of these side scenes that don't fit in the flow of this fic but that will give you additional material to understand this AU and its characters.  
> Thank you dear readers for all your positive feedback :)


	10. Reds and Silvers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is the promised chapter :)  
> Please, enjoy!

GrandLine | New World

Red-Force | Lucky's Meat! restaurant

 

The red-Force District was an interesting place. It was too happy and cheerful to be associated with gangs in anyway. And yet, Red-Force was not only one of the Akagami gang's territory, but also, their main district, where their headquerters were located and where most of the gang lives.

This particular district was open to the sea. So, it was all golden beaches and tall palm trees and warm sun-rays.  
The place was full of laughter, happy families and colourful, beautiful locations.  
One such location is this restaurant (Lucky's Meat!) that Rayleigh ended up staying at, all because of his red-haired companion.

Last night, when Shakky told Rayleigh about Ace's problem, he knew that Shanks is the right man for such matters.  
So, he called the younger alpha in the morning and asked for a meeting.  
The red-haired man was more than happy to oblige and set up their meeting in this cosy restaurant.  
This particular establishment is owned by one of Shanks's best (and most loyal) friends (and subordinates). So, anything that will be said in here won't leave this place. Only the most trusted among Shanks's men are allowed in here.

Looking at the man in front of him, Rayleigh could only barely believe that it has been over two decades now. Time sure flies...  
He can still rememberthe reckless determined ten yo child that they found in West-Blue fighting men twice his size (and winning!).  
Now, at thirty-seven, he's the head of one of the most successful business-men here.  
Rayleigh couldn't help the pride and fondness growing in his heart.  
He has come quite the ways from that rebellious angry child.

\- So... How are you, Rayleigh-san? You gave me quite the scare when you asked for a meeting. I thought you are dying and would like to include me in your will! , joked Shanks.

\- As if I'll put your name on anything but the growing tab in our bar. You've got quite the debt to pay , answered Rayleigh back. They both know that there is no debt. Shanks was one of those who made sure to pay (and leave a generous tip) before leaving.

\- I'll visit the bar some time and pay it back. I haven't seen Shakky in more than a month. I wouldn't be surprised if she chased me out of her establishment with a broom. I deserve it! How is she, by the way? , asked Shanks, a soft look taking over his face. After Roger's death (and Rouge's, three months later), Shanks was left alone. So, Rayleigh and Shakky were the ones who took care of him. Now, Shakky is more like a mother to him.

\- She's fine, more beautiful than the last time you saw her. You know how she is, I could swear she's becoming even more beautiful every time I close my eyes! She's having fun in ripping money from (un)suspecting customers. How is your own mate? Lucky and Benn are sitting in one side of the bar-counter. But, there is no sight of Yasopp, anywhere , inquired Rayleigh.

Shanks pouted childishly before answering, his whole body taking moving with the gesture:  
\- He left me here alone and went abroad to attend an art exhibition! An art exhibition is more important than me! Can you believe this, Ray-san?! He's such a cold-hearted mate, really !!

\- Isn't this the art exhibition he wanted to attend last year, but ended up staying because of your rut? , asked Rayleigh knowingly...

Everyone who knew Shanks and his mate, had heard about that story or at least seen evidence of it on Yasopp's body, days later. Shanks couldn't stop the proud look taking over his face... and Rayleigh couldn't stop the exhasperated sigh that left his mouth or the curling of his lips upon seeing Benn shooting a deadpanned look on the younger man's direction. The guy is way too perceptive sometimes. But, he's calm and grounded. Shanks is in good hands.

\- Yeah, that's the one. You would think that after the amazing show I gave him that time, he would choose better this year, but... . He's such a stubborn mate , whined Shanks.

Despite what he's saying, everyone knows that little can rival Shanks's love for his mate.  
Since he met him for the first time, twenty yers ago, Shanks knew that he was doomed.  
Yasopp was not a girl nor was he an omega. So, having a family (one of his many dreams) was impossible, and yet, Shanks fell in love with him.  
Even after meeting his lover (Banchina), acting as his best-man in his marriage with this woman, and attending his son's baby-shower , Shanks couldn't make himself hate the man. If anything, he hated himself for falling in love with him even harder.

He was far from perfect, but he never pretended to be something he wasn't.  
And he was everything Shanks imagined in a mate, and then some.  
He was funny, sarcastic and even mischievous. He would help Shanks in setting up pranks for the less fortunate of their gang.  
He has a beautiful voice and he could play on many instruments. A delicate kind of relief washes over his senses, every time he remembers that same voice singing softly in his ears, lulling him back to sleep after a nightmare had woken him up.  
Yasopp was alwo quite smart. He graduated from OnePiece Campus as an armament engineer. So, he was a genius when it comes to anything mechanical... and he could turn even garbage into a weapon.  
So, all in all, it was obvious why Shanks (and Banchina) would fall in love with him. It just sucked that he had to wait fifteen years before going out with him, and three more yers before they could bond and become mates.  
But, Shanks is not complaining. In all honesty, he could've waited another twenty years if it meant having that beautiful beta to himself.

\- We all know that, boss. We spent two decades listening to this same story , said Benn, who had miraculously teleported himself to their table.

\- It's not the same! It used to be much shorter, twenty years ago! , exclamed Lucky who, like Benn, appeared at Rayleigh and Shanks's table with no prior warning.

\- When did you...? , to say Shanks was surprised would be an understatement. Rayleigh, on the other hand, seemed unfazed, eating what was on his plate like nothing happened.

\- When you were in Smitten-Land confessing your undying love again , answered Lucky Roo.

Various growls could be heard from around the restaurant as well as Shanks's 'hey!!', answering them.

\- Anyway, when Yasopp comes back in two days, I'll be sure to visit the bar with him , said Shanks.

Rayleigh nodded his head and looked up at Shanks. The air seemed to charge around them. They had enough joking. Now, it's time for business.

\- How about we change the table? , remarked Benn.

\- No, it's fine. There is nothing that could require such an arragement , answered Rayleigh.

Something softer shifted in the air. The three men released their bodies, but their eyes remained sharp and alert.

\- What is it, Ray-san? , inquired Shanks.

\- It's actually a favour... for Ace , answered Rayleigh.

\- What about Ace? Is he alright? , asked Shanks, worry colouring his voice. Rayleigh sometimes forgets that Shanks sees Ace as his younger brother.

Ever since he learnt that Roger, the man who took him in, had a son, he did everything in his power to find this boy. But, even after finding the woman who helped Rouge when the latter was in labour, nothing useful came out of it. They learnt that a man took the boy and that was it...  
But, Shanks refused to stop searching. So, as a final try, he made a trip to every town and every district to see for himself if he could find this child.  
The last destination was East-Blue. Shanks stayed in an inn in Fuschia District where he met Luffy, an alpha boy who visits Partys Bar everyday. Later on, that kid became the closest thing to a son for Shanks.  
Shanks stayed for three months in East-Blue, making weekly trips back to GrandLine, but mostly visiting different districts in East-Blue in hopes of finding the lost child.  
A month before his permanent return to GrandLine, Yasopp met a blond child hanging around the local school. After taking with the kid, he learnt that his name was Sabo and that he's been waiting for his friend Ace to go nack together to Grey Terminal.  
Rayleigh suspects that if it was anyone else, the kid wouldn't have talked. But, Yasopp just has a special way of treating kids and gaining their trust.  
The possibility of finding this child in Grey Terminal, an lawless district, never crossed Shanks's mind. So, he never paid a visit to that particular district. But, after hearing the kid's story from Yasopp, hope sparkled one more time and they made their way to Grey Terminal.  
Thy threatened (Lucky's idea), bribed (Yasopp's idea), charmed (Shanks's idea) and reasoned (Benn's idea).  
Finally, they found the kid and learnt the truth behind his disappearance from South-Blue town.  
The rest is history, now...

\- The thing is... , Rayleigh started rrcounting what Shakky reported of Ace's problem.

Two hours later, everything was already settled. Shanks, Benn and Lucky have located the best apartment and the address is already written in Rayleigh's phone. He just has to give it to Ace and wait.  
Shanks will ready the contract tonight and will send it to Shakky in a couple of days or just bring it with him next time he visits her.

With nothing else left, Rayleigh wished them a good day and excused himself. He has a gorgeous mate that is waiting for him at home... and he would rather not make her wait any longer...


	11. Phoenix Reflections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter! I think you could guess the main focus of this chapter from the title :p  
> Well, we will see!  
> **PS**  
> For those who are asking why we don't see Ace and Marco meeting, well... that's gonna happen very soon! (but not in this chapter, maybe two chapters ahead ;))

GrandLine | New-World

Raftel | Phoenix Inc.

 

In the deemly lit, luxurous office, a figure was sitting quietly, rocking lightly back and forth on the leather chair while looking at the setting sun from the tall glass windows behind their large mahogany desk.

Marco was contemplating the beautiful, yet nostalgic, view of the dying sun, sailing down behind the towering expense of the Red-Line.  
Looking down at his hands, he found his family's old picture still resting on his lap. He forgot that he took it earlier from the very bottom drawer in his desk to refresh his memory. One of the things Marco fears the most is forgetting his real parents faces. So, whenever he feels those memories fading away, he would look at this picture and imagine them smiling at him, the way they did when the picture was taken.

In this photograph, a broad man in a military attire was smiling at the camera while putting his hands around a blond woman sitting tiredly (but happily) in a hospital bed, wearing the standard white clothes that patients usually wear. The woman was smiling at the camera, too. But, her hands were occupied by a small baby. His blond hair was slightly visible as the woman removed the upper layer of the blanket, in which the baby was wrapped, so the baby's face coyld be caught in the picture. Both of them were smiling proudly as if they won the lottery or something equally amazing.  
It seems like the baby in their arms was the best thing that ever happened to them...

Contemplating the picture and his deceased parents faces, Marco couldn't stop the pain from stabbing his heart again. No matter how much time passes, Marco seems unable to get over their deaths. If anything, he misses them more with every new day... and with that, his loneliness intensified.

When his father died, Marco was only two yo. People thought that he wouldn't notice the difference because of his young age. Thy thought he wouldn't understand. But, he did. He noticed his father's absence and felt his mother's pain and suffering. Because of that, he grew up trying to make her happy, staying calm and quiet when she came home or making little pranks when he felt that she needed a good laugh. It helped lift her spirits. But, loosing a mate couldn't be cured by those. His mother fell ill some time in the next two years. Marco didn't know that, at first. She tried to give him all the love and affection she could while she's alive. But, as time went by, his mother got paler. She started coughing blood. Mrco didn't know what he was supposed to do. But, he knew someone who can. He took his mama's phone and called his 'Pops'. This 'Pops' was someone that Marco grew up knowing. He rememberes him since he was little, very little. His 'Pops' was a big man. But, he had a very caring heart, like his mother's heart, but more manly and strong.  
So, it was only logical that said 'Pops' could help Marco's mama.  
A week later, Marco was kneeling in front of a gravestone, holding his mother's name.

The pain he felt back then was unmeasurable. Marco couldn't even cry. He felt his heart throbbing in his small chest like drums. His mind was blank and he knew that he was supposed to cry. But, he was too numb and his eyes were dry. His face was devoid of emotions. But, his small heart was bleeding inside. In August, when the funeral was held, Marco felt cold. The son was beating down on him and he was chivering from cold. But, no matter how much his 'Pops' hugged him to his chest, Marco couldn't get his frozen heart to warm up again.  
Until this day, Marco has never cried over her death.  
Until this day, his heart was still frozen, the cold was still biting his insides and Marco is still suffering from that loss. The loss that happened, thirty-one years ago....

Whitebeard, Marco's Pops, was in Marco's life as long as his parents were. He was in so many pictures ever since Marco was a baby. Even the picture that Marco was looking at was taken by his Pops.

When Marco was little, he wanted to have a big company and become its leader. In shorter words, he wanted to be a CEO.  
When Marco's dad died in service , while saving his Pops's life, said Pops came and stayed there.  
Marco used to see him when his dad came home, once every two or three months. But, after his dad's funeral, his Pops remained with them.  
He knew what Marco's dream was and so, he opened a company and asked Marco to name it.  
Marco wanted to name his company 'Phoenix' because whenever his dad came home, he would tell Marco about his many dangerous adventures. Those same adventures were the reason why his dad was nicknamed 'Phoenix' in the army. So, it was more like a hommage for his dad's legacy.  
Whitebeard turned that childish dream into a reality and promised Marco to pass the company to his hands when he grows up.  
But, after his mother's death, he lost all his drive. She was the wind that pushed him forward, and loosing him made him see how worthless all his dreams were.  
Years without any dream made his life dull and lonelier than before. Each day was a struggle to live. With time passage, came the blurriness of memories. The first time Marco couldn't remember the shade of his mother's favourite shirt, he had a panic attack. He felt the world spinning around him... and he knew, that he needed to do anything to remember them.

After being ranked first in Raftel High-school, Marco applied for the army (as a doctor). He wanted to do everything to keep his parents memories, even if it meant living thier lives and becoming both a military commander (like his father) and a doctor (like his mother). It was both suffocating and freeing, being in the army.  
But, all in all, he managed to succeed... and years later, he, too, was named "Phoenix".

If he's honest with himself, his training since childhood helped him excel in the army.  
Marco remember when he was young, studying in Raftel elementary school, how many alphas bullied him. They would punch him after school or take his lunch during the break or pull his hair and dirty his clothes and call him names during the lessons. They thought that because of his silent disposition, Marco was a lesser alpha. They mocked him because of his status as an orphan and they hated him because of the , unintentional, attention he got from their omega and beta peers.  
Marco, of course, ignored the insults and defended himself when they tried hitting him. But, as they got bolder, Marco felt anger growing in him. His defensive moves became stronger attacks, until one day, one of the kids said, as he was running away after getting beaten by Marco, 'Your dad must be proud of you for doing this, you freak!'. Everything froze in that moment. Marco could care less about the insult, but the boy's words have hit something fragile, deep in his heart. So, the only think Marco could do was to go to his Pops, confess about all the bullying and the fights he got in and ask him to find a solution for Marco's anger.  
The solution his Pops found was for Marco to engage in many physical activities to defuse as much negetive emotions as he could.  
With time, the training became Marco's personal enjoyment, rather than an obligation to manage his anger. He participated in (and won) many competitions and championships and had his name written in many records' encyclopedias.  
Years later, this training became a key point in his success in the army. The same army he quit, five years ago...

Marco remembers the day he had been tasked (alongside his division) with checking a forest near one of the battle fields. Some of the enemy survivors ran away inside the forest in hopes of evading capture.  
Marco found a small cottage in the middle of a small clearing. He could still feel the adrenaline rush in his veins as he came close to the house, hering a child's cries penetrating the wooden walls and disturbing the deathly calm outside.  
In one swift move, Marco kicked the worn door down and entred quicky, pointing his gun to the front while swipping the whole room with his sharp eyes, making sure to notice any sudden movements.  
When he was sure that no-one was there, he entered the second room carefully. The child's wails grew stronger with every new step.  
Looking inside the room, Marco was met by the sight of three died bodies: a man (probably the father), a pregnant woman (clearly, the mother) and a boy, about nine or ten yo.  
Marco found the source of the cries to be a girl inside the closet. But, said closet door was closed and locked.  
Searching for the keys inside the mother's clothes, Marco heard the distinct sound of a bullet go off. Someone just died...  
(It turned out later that an enemy killed the family and was trying to find the key of the closet to kill the girl, too. But, when Marco invaded the house, he ran away. After being cornered by the rest of Marco's division during his escape, he shot himself dead...)

The child turned out to be a three yo female alpha. She clung to Marco like a life-line.  
Marco, after that incident, couldn't stomach another day in the army. He took the girl and quit his job the next day, despite his superiors protests.  
The girl couldn't even talk. She said nothing to Marco or anyone else and whenever Marco left her or a stranger came close to her, she would enter a state of severe panic and start hyperventilating. It seems that the only person she could recognize as 'safe' was Marco.  
Since Marco didn't know her name, he named her "Anna".  
The day after the incident, the girl slept for the first time in his arms, while the car sped up on the road to GrandLine City.

The first year after his return to GrandLine City was the most tiring of his life.  
His 'Pops' turned the company over to Marco and made his its CEO. His brothers and sisters , especially Izou and Thatch, put him in too many dates, hoping that, at thirty-two, he would settle down and have a family.

Marco himself wasn't against the idea of pursuing a relationship. But, his most important condition was that his daughter would feel accepted by his partner. So, Marco made a little test. He would bring up a the 'hypothetical' situation of ending up with a single parent and see the reaction of the person in front of him. To say the least, so far, no-one had succeeded the test.  
Marco swore that he would never let a stranger live with his daughter without the latter's approval. She was the most important person in Marco's life (alonside his Pops).

Marco had so much trouble because of his sudden refusal to all these potential partners. Especially that no-one but his Pops knows about Marco's daughter.

After witnessing her family's death through a hole in the closet's door, Anna lost the ability to speak and developed an intense fear from strangers. So, Marco couldn't introduce her to anyone for years.  
Two years after the incident, and after many sessions of intense therapy, Anna regained the ability to express herself verbally.  
Two years after that victory, she started accepting strangers (her teacher, she's being home-schooled).  
Marco decided to give her an additional year before introducing her to his family because he knows that, the moment her existance became known to them, everyone would want to meet her. Marco truly loves his family. But, he fears that their number would overhelm her.  
When they first strted the therapy, Marco had to learn the session's content from the therapist and then do it himself because of Anna's fear and break-downs. Last year when she accepted to start having a proper teacher instead of Marco, who used to teach her himself, Marco knew that they could officially declare it their second victory. But, until now, he is still worried about her mental state if she was introduced to many people at once.  
Two months ago, she met Pops for the first time. Marco was quite happy when, after hiding behind Marco for the entire night, she kissed Whitebeard's cheek and run up, giggling, to her room, before he took his leave.  
Marco has been showing her pictures of his family for years now. He even told her stories about each one of them, so she could familiarize herself with them.  
All in all, it might be the right time to, at least, tell his family about his daughter's existance. Marco wants her to have as much support as she could. He always regrets not being more present in her life because of his hectic schedule. The fact that she's not developing well because of the absence of a motherly figure in her life only adds up to his long list of regrets.  
But, that is the one thing that Marco couldn't have his way with. He cannot and will not choose a mate unless his daughter approved of them.

Marco was deep in thought when his phone rang.  
Looking down at the name, shown in the screen, he found it was from Izou.

******Izou******  
Good-night Marco. How are you? Are you still at work? I hope you are not! You really shouldn't tire yourself!  
Anyway, Marco, do you remember my friend Iva? The one who had that night club? He organized a ball, Wednesday night. Can you accompagny me? I asked Thatch. But, he had a late reservation and wouldn't be able to go with me. You coyld consider it like a break of sorts, you know!  
That aside, Marco, did you find a solution for Ace's problem?  
******End******

After reading the message, Marco put his phone in the drawer. Thinking about Ace's problem, Marco got this urge to help him no matter what, which surprised him. This was not the first time this feelings concquers his mind. Every time Marco thought about a solution for this 'Ace' problem, that feeling would come back, stronger than the last time. Marco is not a stranger to philonthropic activities. Helping people is part of his daily life. But, this is the first time he feels this way for anyone.

Marco suspects that it might be some sense of responsibility that he developed for the omega after hearing that he wanted to become a nurse like his mother. Maybe somehow, this Ace reminded Marco of himself when it came to keeping a loved one's memory alive by doing what they used to do.

All of this aside, Marco knows that he wants to help Ace and lift some of those burdens off his shoulders... and maybe, he knows the rivht solution for him...  
Marco took out his phone and types a message to Izou informing him that he will accompagny him to the ball (or else his brother will come barging in his house unannounced) and that he'll tell Izou about the solution je found when they meet up, on Wesnesday.

With that, Marco closed off his laptop and pocketed his phone, intending to go back home to his precious daughter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, this is the eleventh chapter!  
> ****Semi-Story-Spoiler****  
> For those who want to understand more about the ball's involvement in the main couple's progress, check chapter 2 of my side story "From Skypia To Red-Force" and....guess :p  
> Comments and Kudos are truly appreciated!!!


	12. [Part 01] GrandLine: Warm Coffee With Extra Fluffy Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I seperated chapter 12 into nine sub-chapters because it has 12 different scenes. They are all happening on the same day, Saturday. But, each scenes is depicting different characters.  
> So, everyday -for the next three days- I will be posting three different chapters numbered chapter 12.?? .  
> Chapter 13 will be an important one because we will get the first -albeit breaf- meeting between Marco and Ace (It's just teasing, so don't get your hopes up too much XD)

GrandLine | New-World

Fishmen District | Caimie's Café

 

Ace was walking around the café, serving this and chatting a bit with that. He was in a chirpper mood, today.  
Because of the Baratie's success during last Thirsday's event and the big exclusive contract they secured with a famous company to hold all its important gatherings and events in the Baratie from now on, all the friends decided yo celebrate . And for Ace to attend it and join in the fun, the gathering was decided for next Wednesday, which was his day-off from Shakky's. So, the entire evening and night will be free.  
Now, they just have to wait for Nami to decide the place and arrange the meeting.

So, he was truly happy, skipping along to fetch a cup of coffee for a loyal customer who hadn't changed her order since she first visited Caimie's, a week after its Grand Opening.  
Ace put extra fluffy cream on top of the warm dark liquid and headed back to the table.

\- Here you go! Enjoy your coffe, Haruta! , said Ace with a wink. A smile stretching on his face and mirth dancing in his big sparkling eyes.

\- Awwwww! Thanks, Ace-nii! This looks yummy! , cried Haruta while looking delightedly at the cup. Ace was just so cooool! He always knows what everyone wants and puts all his energy into making his servings -however simple they might be- more delicious and beautiful than anything else. His Ace nii-san is just so awesome!

\- Hahahahha! Look at you! You seem so happy that someone might think that you just won the lottery! It's just a cup of coffee! , exclamed Ace while running his fingers through the brunette's hair. Massaging her skull and earning a contented sigh from the younger omega. The cup, now, laying forgotten on the baby blue table in favour of enjoying Ace's tender ministrations.  
Ace chuckled a bit at tha, remembering Luffy's similar reaction whenever the older omega showered him in affection.

A moment later, he retra ted his hands slowly from Haruta's hair. Then, he poked her forehead lightly with a pair of long slender fingers, before returning his friend to his side.  
Haruta's eyes snapped open immidiately, startled by the sudden change of the sensation.  
She looked at Ace, pouting, remimding him of a kicked puppy.  
Two more seconds and he would've caved and returned his hands to tag playfully at the brunette's soft hair.  
But, the door bell shimed, indicating the arrival of a new customer. And with that, came the end of Ace and Haruta's play-time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	13. [Part 02] GrandLine: A Case Of Red Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of the twelveth chapter's 12-part saturday special!  
> Enjoy!

GrandLine | New-World

Raftel District | Gryphon Inc.

 

Shanks came to work early, today. But, not by choice, mind you. This has been the case all week. His house is just too damn silent for him to enjoy it much. So, he would stay late at night, doing paperwork, even after the lights went out and the entire company -except for Benn, who Shanks suspects to be an android or something equally unhuman- left for the day, hours ago. And even when his right-hand man would come and drag him out of his office, mere minutes before midnight, Shanks just couldn't make himself feel the lull of sleep tagging at his eyelids, because the only thing that could make him fall asleep has never been the fatigue. But, it was his mate's tender touch and soft voice putting his mind and body in a state of euphoric bliss. Even before Yasopp became his mate, Shanks would call him every night, after tacking himself to bed, to sing for him or tell him a story, until sleep claimed him.

Now that his mate is out in that trip abroad, Shanks's chances of falling asleep decreased to zero. In the past week, he managed to 'inconsciously close his eyes' twice. He couldn't even call it sleep.  
After all, 'falling asleep' and 'falling inconscious because of extreme fatigue' are two different things.  
But, hopefully, everything will get back to normal, tomorrow, once his mate returns back from his trip.

Looking back at his watch, Shanks deemed it a good time to call his anchor. He didn't even have to scroll through his long list of contacts. His family and close friends were always on the speed-dialing list. And Shanks was thankful for this small mercy.  
And the phone rang in his ear.  
One time... Two times... Three times... Four ti--

\- G'mornin , said a sleepy, grumpy voice belonging to none other than his not-adopted-but-still-! son.

\- Good morning to you, too, Anchor , answered Shanks amusedly. Luffy will never change. He's still not a morning person, even though the same thing could never be said about his boyfriend, Usopp.

\- Oh! Shanks! How are you? Wait- Are you ok?! This is a bit early for you, isn't it? Did Yasopp finally rub on you and you started waking up early? , bombarded him Luffy.

\- Dahahahaha! In your dreams, Anchor! I just had an early meeting, that's all , answered Shanks laughing. His boy's excessive brand of care never ceased to make him smile.

The line fell silent for a bit and Shanks had the distinct feeling that Luffy didn't buy his lie. The kid had one hell of a gut feeling, just like Roger, and Shanks himself. But, even if he suspected something, he never tried to bring it up, respecting Shanks's privacy. What he said, instead, was:

\- I stayed the night at Uso's and I ate all the food that Ace sent with me last night. Care to join me for breakfast? We can meet up at Hachi's if you want? Or maybe Partys, if you don't have anymore meetings for the day?

\- Hmmm... Actually, that's a good idea! I neglected to have breakfast this morning, anyway. And concerning the meetings, I will postpone them for tonight. Well, Luffy, it will take me about three hours to reach Makino's, how about you tidy up the house for Usopp's arrival tomorrow while I drive to Fuschia , asked Shanks.

\- Yeah, I was about to do just that, actually. Might as well go out to buy some groceries for dinner if I still have time before you arrive , answered Luffy.

\- Alright then! See you later, Anchor.

\- Shishishishi! See yah, Shanks!

With that, the call ended and Shanks grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and headed for the lobby, leaving behind a bright red not for Benn informing him of the change of schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-Daa! What do you think? You can always tell me in a comment! Kudos are appreciated too!!


	14. [Part 03] GrandLine: Nested In The Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third part of the same 12-part special Saturday release :p  
> So, yeah... enjoy!

GrandLine | New-World

Revolutionary Army HQ

 

Sabo was lounging in his chair, a coffee sitting in a low wooden table by his side and an ooen newspaper perched on his lap.  
He wouldn't usually slack off like this. But, today, he felt that he had the right to do so. The reason behind such a confident claim would be the last achievement of the RA. The government has been turning a blind ye on the human-trafficking for decades, now. Two weeks ago, one of the ugliest but most successful auction houses in GrandLine City has been set with one hundred billion of 'merchandise' for a special show that has been scheduled for today.

The RA tried finding the location of this house. But, it was almost impossible because of how much precaution the government took with that particular establishment. After all, Sabo himself couldn't count the number of zero's in the check books of money exchange happening in that place Let's just say that it is more valuable than a gold mine.

Finally, after weeks of relentless work at finding and deciphering governmental messages hidden in newspaper articles and -seemingly- random stops and shop-sights, they managed to locate and destroy that spiteful place as well as liberate the 'one hundred billion merchandise' and give them new identities and low-profil jobs inside and outside the country.

So, Sabo felt rightfully proud and content.

Sabo would've started a new project by now, if his girlfriend wasn't here, sitting by his side. One slender leg settling comfortably between his knees. Her hands threading through his hair and her white shirt more revealing than when she walked through that door, an hour ago.

But, all in all, it was a truly delightful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give Sabo smthg, no matter how small it can be... and I just did  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	15. ****Author-Note ****

Hey, dear readers,

First of all, I am so glad because of all your feedback and how much devotion you have for this story.

I truly want to make as many chapters as I can as it is my passion to write. But, since college will start this week, I have to inform you that all my stories will be updated once a week from now on, on Saturday.

I hope that you guys don't hate me for this! But, it just couldn't be helped :(

Thanks again and see yah <3


	16. [Part 04] East-Blue: Straws In A Jar Of Syrup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!   
> First, sorry for not updating yesterday :( I just had a sudden trip back home and everything was just messy, so...  
> Anyway! This is the fourth part of the 12-chapter Saturday special :D  
> Enjoy!

East-Blue | Syrup District | Usopp house

 

Luffy didn't intend to wake up so early in the morning. But, after Shanks called him an hour ago, he couldn't even lay down again, from excitement. This was always the case whenever a chance to meet up with Shanks arose.

Gramps aside, Shanks was the first role model that Luffy has ever got, especially that his biological father's presence in his life has been as tangible as rhe number of articles written about him in the daily newspaper. Gramps tried to fill in the role. But, because of the nature of his work, he didn't succeed in that and ditched them, instead, to Dadan's care, a gangleader in East-Blue's most lawless district, Grey-Terminal.

So, all in all, Luffy has never had any worthy alpha role models in his life. He felt like he should make that difference clear, since his omega brother Ace would always be the closest image he has ever got of a role model.

When Shanks came, so did many other people. Benn. Lucky. Yasopp. And with that last name, Luffy got to know about another one. Usopp.  
Usopp was Luffy's first friend, since he has known about his existance before even meeting Ace and Sabo.

But, with Yasopp going to New-World with Shanks and the rest of the gang, and Luffy being taken to live in Dadan's care, the hope of meeting this Usopp felt like a distant dream. That state of life didn't change until he entered the GoingMerry High-school in East-Blue's Syrup District. 

In East-Blue, there were only two High-schools: the Royal-Goa for the nobles and the Going-Merry for the commoners.

So, obviously, Luffy attended the second.  
Back then, he was excited to finally discover a new district. At first, when he would leave Fuschia or Grey-Terminal, Ace or Sabo would accompagny him. Later on, when he got stronger and met Zoro and then Nami, he would hang out with them as long as they didn't venture too far away.

So, when the chance presented itself, Luffy was more than willing to grab it.

He could still remember Nami telling him about High-school in their first day, trying to make him remember the directions and the most important locations (but, to no avail) when he smelt meat. Obviously, he lost his two friends in the crowd of moving students and ended up in front of the gym.

He would've walked away, if not for the cries that reached his ears, coming from the other side of the building.

Luffy will never forget the mouth-watering scent that he smelt that day and the beautiful -flushed- long-nosed, curly-haired boy he met that day or the anger that consumed him wgen he realized that the teary-eyed omega boy was actually in heat and the four/fuve alphas around him were trying to violate him. Their cries would ring in his ears every time, that same old anger sang in his veins at the memory.

But, Luffy was sure of one thing; He is most grateful for every moment that led him to that encounter.

Now, he must get the cleaning supplies out; Brook and Chopper will be coming at any moment to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, we will get to see Franky and Robin :D  
> At later dates, we will see Marco and his daughter Anna, Thatch and his mate Izou, Sanji and his lover Zoro, some Shakky and Rayleigh old fluff and of course the Ace Bonus which is a continuation of the first Ace and Haruta chapter of this Saturday Special.  
> After that, Ace and Marco will meet up and baby Anna IS involved, too!  
> Please, be patient with me.


	17. [Part 05] GrandLine:One Music Box, Two Leather Couches,Three Cups Of Warm Coffee And Four Bottles Of Cold Cola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the fifth chapter of the 12-chapter Saturday special...  
> We have -as the chapter indicates- a Franky/Robin moment...  
> Enjoy!

The sky, at this hour of the day, looks like an oil painting covering the roof of the earth. Franky has spent the whole night reviewing the renovation plans of the Thousand Sunny, the gang's trusted home, and his best invention. The latest adventure of their gang broke some of its parts and he has to repair them as soon as possible. 

Now, sitting on the leather couch, in one corner of his office, he listened to the quiet, fresh melodies from the music box in the hands of the beautiful lady sitting in another smaller couch in front of him.  
The melodies were playing in his ears, calming his erratic heart-beats, as were the laughters of this charming woman. Robin. His wife. 

To this day, he is still plagued, from time to time, by a sense of surprise and astonishment that this beautiful being has accepted him as her husband, despite all his defects, his childish attitude and his strange personality.  
But he is lucky to have gotten things done in his life and is happy that he met this extraordinary woman, despite the dangerous nature of their first meeting and the seriousness of the life they both lead ...  
And he will not be able, even if he tried, to forget those precious tears on that sad face on that rainy day or the promise he made to her, that he will always protect her whatever happens ... 

And in those quite moments so many feelings come alive all at once, and memories -good and bad- flash through his mind's eye. And only her presence-a steady, comfortable weight on his consciousness, is able to make them all bearable.

So, they sit together, in silence, enjoying the few hours they have, before she puts her cup down -no longer full of black coffee (again)- and he tosses his -empty- Coca bottle in the closest basket (along older ones), standing up from their respective seats.  
They would inch closer to each other, her smaller arms winding around his neck, while his would settle on her slim waist. They would kiss, and nuzzle. And then, she would excuse herself, because she needs to open her book store or attend one of her lectures on history. And he would turn around to answer his phone because he has a meeting in a few minutes... And that would be it.

They will meet later, in the Thousand Sunny, to wreck havoc with the rest of the gang.  
And in week-ends, or whenever their schedules allowed, they would meet in their home, drink Cola/coffee and talk. But, never about work, that's one thing that has been taking more than enough time of their lives already. Their talks, in one way or the other, will always end up with them in a mess of sweaty limbs, on their king sized bed... And in the morning, his phone will ring- one of his secretries names flashing on the screen-... Hers will ring as well, a reminder of one task or another, waiting to be finished... and life continues with them kissing on the doorway, each one of them taking a different root to a different part of their respective lives that they don't share with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Next time we will have an Ace bonus chapter ( a continuation of the last Haruta&Ace chapter )...  
> As always, kudos and comments are superrr~ appreciated ;)


	18. [Part 06] GrandLine: Black Sour Coffee And Vanilla Cake With Fruity Toppings (Ace Bonus Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the laaaaate update *bow*  
> Life has been making me un-inspired to finish this particular chapter, somehow.  
> Enjoy!

Ace straightened his back as the bell rang, signaling a new customer’s arrival. He looked up, seeing a beautiful omega girl coming in. She had long flowing pink hair and delicate features. Her long red dress and black coat dragging behind her, giving her the air of a queen. She had a small purse in one hand and a larger envelope in the other.  
The girl looked around for a bit, taking in every detail of the cozy café before setting her sight on an empty table, a little ways away from where Haruta sat. Ace bid his friend goodbye and headed for the now-occupied table, setting his empty tray under his arm. 

Upon reaching his destination, the waiter smiled at the girl and asked for her well-being while presenting her with the menu. The girl looked up from her papers – the ones she pulled out of the envelope – and returned the smile, assuring him that she had a lovely day and thanking him for his service while asking for his opinion on some deserts that she found in the menu.

After some time, the girl – Amarga – made up her mind, asking for some sweet vanilla cake with fruity toppings and a cup of dark, sour coffee. Ace bowed slightly while excusing himself to fetch the ordered food, not seeing the way the other omega eyed him jealously. The same thing couldn’t be said about Haruta who has kept a close eye on the interaction happening in front of her, and so, has seen the looks that the other girl was sending Ace as he retreated back to the counter to ready her order.

Ace was a very pretty omega. Haruta thought so from the very moment she came to Caimie’s and she is sure that many of the customers come here just to enjoy the sight of him, since a considerable number of them have a crush on him. Everybody knew that – Well, everybody except Ace himself. So, it didn’t come as a surprise to Haruta that Ace would receive such disdainful look from the other omega. After all, some people are just too greedy and self-centered to stomach being second to anyone, in anything. But, what made her pay attention to their conversation was the nagging feeling she had as soon as she saw the girl. She just felt that something is going to happen, something important somehow. And she wasn’t one to ignore her instinct. So, she opened her senses and watched.

Everything seemed to go smoothly for a while until Ace came back with the order. He had one hand behind his back while his other was holding the tray expertly, balancing on it a cup of steaming coffee and a slice of some kind of fruity desert.  
Haruta saw it play slowly in front of his eyes. How the girl inclined the side of her envelope up, toppling the tray. And how her eyes focused for half a second on the tittering cup before pretending to stand up, pushing the steaming coffee on Ace’s extended arm. And how her friend let out a pained cry before losing his grip on the tray and clutching instead his burnt hand. 

And then, everything turned hurried. Haruta stood from her table, knocking her chair back to land on the ground. She could hear someone shouting Ace’s name – Caimie – and other chairs being pulled and dragged on the floor. Perona, another old face in this café, reached the distressed omega before her and examining his hand professionally. And Haruta felt herself relax, for Perona was actually a nurse and a good one at that. But, that didn’t mean that she didn’t throw in a glare as she passed Amarga.

After Ace’s hand was tended to – and he was ordered to take the rest of the day off – Haruta took a broom and a bucket of water, intent on helping the stuff clean this mess. She bent down to collect the scattered papers – their evil owner nowhere in sight, probably in the restroom trying to reset her makeup – when Haruta saw a familiar name at the end of the paper… Edward Marco.  
Haruta took a deep breath and looked around her – Good, no-one was paying her any attention. So, she crumped the paper in her fist and stashed it in her jacket’s pocket. Then, she stood up dusting her pants and returning back to her cleaning as if nothing happened. She used her new found job to read know what the other papers contained. So far, no other mention of her brother’s name has been found. But, she learnt more about this Amarga girl, since the other sheets were actually part of her CV. The girl was twenty-seven year old, a specialized care-taker and was last year’s holder of the “North Blue’s Most Beautiful Omega” title. And at that last bit of information, Haruta surpassed a snicker – No-one would dare make a Paradise or New World edition of this competition as long as Boa Hancock remained alive…

An hour later and Haruta found herself sitting on one of Izou’s customized sofas, while the other omega was making tea for the both of them. Remembering the paper from earlier, the girl put her hand inside her left pocket, pulling out the crumped sheet. As she started reading its content, a frown settled on her face….

…. Her brother has a daughter.


	19. [Part 07] East-Blue: A Glass Of Red Wine And A Tankard Of Saké

The sky was a bit cloudy at this time of the day. The slight wind was playing with the long flowing curtains, descending on the dark floor of a certain cook’s bedroom. The breeze made the blond occupant of the large bed shiver from the cold.  
Sanji opened his eyes. The sight of the room around him was blurred. He must’ve slept in. But, he felt wonderfully refreshed. Looking at his right, he found his lover still sprawled on his stomach carelessly under the dark sheets. His absurdly greens hair sticking out in all directions as hugged his pillow to his muscular chest lazily. Sanji surpassed a chuckle at the adorable display that only he is privy of. The green-haired swordsman would never show this vulnerable side to anyone but the cook. And Sanji felt extremely proud at the thought. Sanji pulled his hand from under the covers to run his fingers through grass-like short strands. Zoro stirred a bit in his sleep, while getting closer to the additional source of comfort.

Sanji looked at the clock and deemed it time to get up and start lunch (since it has been past midday already). But, as he was backing up from the other bed-occupant, a grip tightened around his waist. Lifting the covers and peering under, Sanji found a strong arm encircling his mid-section. Sanji sighed exasperatedly. The marimo was one hell of a dominant alpha. Even he, Sanji, wasn’t as possessive as the other one, even though they are both alphas.

Putting his hands over the other’s arm, Sanji started removing it, bit by bit, so that the green-haired man wouldn’t wake up…  
After he regained his freedom to move, he lifted the covers off his naked body and headed to the bathroom. He settled under the shower and stayed still, letting the warm water wash over his body. He could still feel some aches here and there from last night’s “stretching session”. Damn him. The other alpha could be downright brutal when challenged.  
The blond alpha remained that way for some time, before toweling his hair and body. He wore a pair of grey sweatpants and a white T-shirt and headed for the kitchen.

Looking around to locate everything he needed for the meal, he started dancing around the kitchen, hoping from one corner to the other, taking this and putting that… Time flew by, and before he knew it, the food was ready.  
He took the plates and put them elegantly on the low traditional table. Sanji was in the mood for a traditional meal (and Zoro liked food best when served traditionally). 

As he put his glass of red wine (traditional or not, that’s the one thing that Sanji can never give up on, in a meal) and a tankard of sake for his partner, Sanji felt strong arms sneaking around his waist and some strands of green hair poking his cheek as the other alpha bent down to plant some kisses on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Sanji sighed contentedly and remained still for some time, knowing how much the other alpha liked to “mark his territory”, especially after having sex.  
A couple of minutes later, Zoro moved away from the blond cook, but his arms stayed glued to the other’s mid-section. He straightened up and moved slowly, leading the other alpha to their side of the table. And Sanji could picture it already, sitting down on the other’s lap and feeding each other…

Later, they would get back to mingle in the outside world, and their rivalry would spark again. But, now, they are just lovers, and fighting has never been part of this private side of their lives. So, they stay silent as they eat in each other’s arms, occasionally exchanging kisses or whispered sweet words…

Insults could wait until they passed the door of their shared apartment.


	20. [PART 08] GrandLine: Black Coffee And Chocolate Ice-Cream with Extra Sprinkles And Crackers (I)

GrandLine ! GoldenChain District ! BlueSpark Street ! Marco Newgate's Mansion

 

The sky was a bit greyish at that hour of the day. But, it was generally a quiet time, at least in this side of GrandLine City. GoldenChain was a calm and peaceful district, especially along the BlueSpark Street. The neighbors were friendly, minding their own business, but still respectful toward others. This part was generally inhabited by the older and wealthier people, choosing this place as a calm and tranquil home for them. In the middle of this neighborhood sat a home—mansion, well-guarded and shielded from preying eyes, surrounded by a vast garden and skirted with strong high walls and a big gate  
  
In the master’s bedroom sat alone figure in a king sized bed, pondering over life.  
  
Marco felt the drapes sliding down his arms, so he redresses them properly. He looked to the side where the empty, unused space was all one could see. No-one had sat there before. No-one had ever come here, aside from his daughter that is. Speaking of which, she must be somewhere plotting something if she has yet to show up and ‘wake him up’ (never mind the fact that Marco has been insomniac ever since his mother passed away). Marco sighed thinking about what it would be like to have someone else to share his life with. His wealth might be the reason for others envy for him, but none of them could see that there is one thing that money couldn’t buy… love.  
  
As Marco closed his eyes, the bedroom door flew open and in one second he felt the familiar weight of his daughter on his chest. So he did what he knew she expected. He wailed under her –small- weight, flailing his arms exaggeratedly and gasping for air. And on his chest, his princess giggled, wiggling in her current sit before straightening her upper body again, taking a more dignified stance.   
  
“Are you going to give up, Dragon? Or should I launch a stronger attack on you? You have been terrorizing the harmless citizens for far too long, and now I, Princess Ann, daughter of King Marco, have come to stop you and spare my kingdom any more damage and pain! Prepare yourself for my final blow!”.   
  
Marco flailed his arms some more and even faked a tear and a little whiny plea before taking her in his arms and reversing their positions, trapping her between his body and the warm mattress. Ann pouted, puffing her round rosy cheeks and mattering under her breath about ‘strong Papas’ and ‘spoilt games’. Marco hugged her to his body some more and kissed her hair, and despite her whines she reciprocated the gesture even more. Nothing… NOTHING in this world could ever measure to his love for his child.  
  
After some cuddling, Ann looked up at her father and said –a kicked puppy look taking over her face-   
  
“Ice-cream… please?”  
  
“You know this is impossible, Papa’s little princess. We have an appointment with your new tutor, today, and I won’t have you attend such an important meeting with anything less than the healthiest breakfast.”  
  
“But, Papaaa!”  
  
“If we go out now to buy you Ice-Cream, we won’t be able to have breakfast and You are still growing. You must have breakfast. But, If you are this fixed on the Ice-Cream, we could fetch some after the meeting is over, yeah?”  
  
“Yaaaay! I love you, Papa!”  
  
“Love you too, dearest.”

  



	21. Oh! His Voice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, sorry for the delay. I just felt uninspired to update this story after all the chapters I wrote were lost (my laptop broke down)...  
> Second...  
> *** WARNING ***  
> I felt sooo annoyed by my lack of inspiration, so I skipped the remaining chapters of the saturday special release... In other words, the story is progressing again!!!  
> BUT! If you ever get notified of an update and find out that the last chapter is one that you read already, then search in up the chapters index coz I might update those saturday special chapters and rearrange the chapter' numbers in a way that conserves the time logic...  
> Enjoy!

Edward Marco.

The name was sribbed neatly on the little note, his friend Izou gave him. Ace felt extremely grateful for his friend's efforts. If not for him, Ace wouldn't dream of getting a job. But, while the worry that has been plagging him for weeks now seemed lessened by the current opportunity that was presented to him, another kind of nervous agitation settled on every bone of his body, making him fidgetty and jumpy. Besides, he has been pacing Shakky's hallway for a good ten minutes now, debating whether or not he should call this Mr. Edward. Izou told him a lot about his brothers, but for some reason he neglected to tell Ace that he had a fuckin' CEO brother. In addition, the name itself didn't ring any bells in hiq head, which in itself should be a flashing danger flag by now since Ace knew everyone of Izou's brothers. So, how come this is the first time he hears about this Marco?  
Ace felt curious. But, he refrained from pursuing that tain of thought. It had only led him to trouble, so far. But, he couldn't just waste any more of his time on pointless on worrying his lips and clinching his fists around a small morcell of paper. 

He should take a decision.

With that thought in mind, Ace stopped on his tracks. He was midway through the hallway. He sighed and unclenched his fist, releasing the crunched paper. He took one tip, bending it backwards to reveal the number that he was looking for. Observing the digits in front of him, Ace could only process one single thought... 

This was a private line.

Brows furrowed and mouth pressed in a tight line, the omega dug into his back pocket, fetching his old beaten-down phone. The cracked fogged screen, the first thing looking back at him. The buttons were clear of any written indications, the phone too used to have any left; but, Ace knew each one like the back of his hand and didn't need more time to type down the number. His eyes roamed over the digits one last time before taking a deep breath and dialling.

One... Two... Three... Fou--

"Hello, Marco Edward speaking," and Ace felt his face heat up in a second. The man had a very sultry voice. Deep and leveled, speaking of a calm personality. His words were clear and confident, and for a second, Ace forgot that someone was still on the line. It took said someone to clear their throat for Ace to remember what he was supposed to say. Flustered and ashamed, Ace stuttered:

"H...Hello! My name is... Portgas D. Ace," and when the line remained silent, he added "I am Izou's friend. He gave me your number, actually." The last part coming out more like a mumble than an actual statement. Ace felt embarrassed and the longer the line remained silent the longer he felt his humiliation rise until...

"Oh. Yes, I remember you. Izou told me that you were looking for... a job?," the voice sounded polite and extremely masculine, and Ace had the distinctive feeling that his face was turning red again; shame forgotten in favour of his new-found crush, "Yes, I already have other jobs," Ace felt a stubborn resolve to point it out unless the guy thought that Ace was some homeless poor man, "but, I am in need of a new source of income and Izou said that you could... help me"... "Yes, I was informed of your circumstances and I think the job is right for you. Would it be too much trouble to pay a visit to the company? Izou might've gave you the big picture, but we still need to discuss the details."

"What? I... I mean, of course. When should I come?", Ace felt utterly motified. The man thought Ace knew what he was doing, that Izou informed him of the job; when in truth, Ace called him to ask for the job, nothing else. The other has interpreted Ace's call as an agreement for the job. Ace wasn't being picky, but he was well aware of the mediocre experience and skill set he possessed and knew that whatever job the man might offer, it must be physical rather than intellectual. Ace isn't even that bothered by physical labour, but what if the man decided to make him a night guard or something? Ace didn't think he could survive that--

"You can choose the day as your schedule permits.", at least, his new boss was considerate. But, would it be rude to ask for the job now? Sure, the guy could understand if Ace explained the misunderstanding. And without thinking, the omega gave an answer - one that he would regret a second later.

"How about Next Monday?"

Fuck.

Fuuck.

Fuuuck.

He has work on Monday! Couldn't his mouth just utter 'Wednesday' instead? That was his only free morning!

"That would be great. My secretry will send you the time and address. Have a good da--"

Ace sighed inwardly. Guess it couldn't be helped.

"Wait! Urghh! C...Could you tell me what job I am supposed to do? Izou didn't tell me anything."

"Oh...", after two antagonizing seconds, "Of course, Ace." and Ace felt his insides melt at the sound.

"You'll be a nurse."


	22. Malls, Phone Calls And Gang Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one I guess?  
> PS: same as last chapter

The place was bustling with life. A chaotic mess of people going in all direction. For many, this is a nightmare. For these two, it was one of their most beautiful dreams. 

Nami and Vivi hadn't gone out in more than a week. A fit on and of itself for those two, since they have been best friends for years now. It just couldn't be helped since Vivi lived in a rather distant district at the edge of Paradise, while Nami lived at the center of East-Blue, with a hectic life of crim-- adventure and thrill, while Vivi had to study extra lessons to take over her royal family's wealth when she gets older.

So, all in all, such a meeting was more than welcome to the two girls, even with all the (unwanted) attention they were getting and the crowds pushing and pulling all around them.

One might ask, why did they choose the mall of all places to meet? Well, the answer is simple. Tomorrow is a Wednesday. The Wednesday. The day of the ball at Iva's Queendom, an exlusive five-star hotel with the best bar in all Paradise. And Nami felt extremely lucky that she had met Shanks at Skypia's Airport last Sunday. After all, he was the one to provide them with the VIP invitations, after Nami told him about Sanji's success and the night-out they planned in celebration of such a fit.

So, currently, here thy are walking around the mall trying to decide what to buy everyone of their friends for tomorrow night. One couldn't trust those idiots to dress elegantly for such an event, especially Zoro and Luffy... No, scratch that. The only one who could pull the look off without their meddling would be Sanji, and that's because it is his everyday style. The rest might as well show up in T-shirts and shorts.

Nami smiled at the thought; no matter how frustrating life with them can be, they will always be her boys.

**** AlphaOmegaBeta ****

"Hello, sweety! How are you, today?," Izou asked, pressing the phone to his ear by his shoulder while using his hands to pin his hair up in his usual style. "I am quite alright, Uncle Izou! How about you? Are you alright? Last time you looked a bit pale. I thought you were sick. Are you feeling better now?," asked Ann, and Izou cringed inwardly at her words. Last time, when he visited her he had a stomachache that wouldn't leave him alone and he ended up puking in Marco's bathroom. Thatch was worried about him; but, Izou brushed him off while promising him to check with the doctor if he didn't get better. Thankfully, the nausea didn't hit him again, though he still felt a bit tired. But, those things couldn't be helped since it's the flu season, "Yes honey, I am fine now. It was just a mild case of flu. You shouldn't worry about me. I am a very strong person!," and Izou could hear giggles from the other side, "I know that uncle Izou is super strong; but, I can't help worrying about the people that I like and uncle Izou is one of these people." "You are one of my precious people, too, Ann-chan. Whenever I look at you I remember my little sister," said Izou while smiling softly, remembering that bundle of joy. He really should visit her soon, it's been nearly a month since the last time he saw her. "Woh! You have a sister?! How old is she? Is she here? What's her name?" and Izou burst laughing at the excitement of his niece, which earned him an aanoyed pfff, "Take a breath, will you, and yes, I have a sister. Her name is Otama and she's nine years old; so, she is a year older than you. But, she doesn't live with me. Otama and I don't have the same father. So, we didn't grow uo together. At the moment, she is living with her paternal grandpa. But, I visit her whenever I get the chance." The line remained silent on the other side that Izou feared he said something that might've bothered Ann or triggered her painful memories, but before the guilt could torment him any further, a small mumble reached his ear. At first, he didn't understand the words, but after Ann repeated them, Izou smiled, wondering how someone so beautiful and kind and innocent could be purposely hurt...

"Uncle Izou, can I go with you next time when you plan on visiting Otama-chan?"

**** AlphaBetaOmega ****

Marco enters the bar. The bouncers never bothering to stop him as he strode with purposeful steps toward the back. The Black Moby was an old bar in the Moby Dick district, as old as his family. It was run by Oars decades ago before passing it down to his son, Oars Jr. who is doing a remarkably good job at keeping the place in good condition. And this bar -among others- is where the gang meets up for unofficial reports and adjustments.

Nearing the counter, Oars Jr. gives him a nod in aknowledgement before passing him a mag of liquor. Marco proceed toward the back door, shugging the drink down his throat and slamming the glass at the counter, murmuring a soft thank you, before passing the door down a long dark corridor. One last door meets him and he opens it.

The first sound that reached him was the Thatch's laughter as he passed the cards between Squardo and three of his brothers. Jiro was sitting on a leather couch at the far end, a girl clinging to his side as he talked with Atmos. The smell of various drinks and smoke is saturating the air and Marco let himself get absorbed into this familiar atmosphere.


	23. A Café? A Dance Class? Or Is It A Bar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter?  
> PS: same as chapter 21

Ace felt extremely happy, that giddy sort of happiness that renders one breathless and light-headed. He couldn't even describe the extent of this foreign feeling properly, because it has been very very long since he felt this way about anything. In fact, if he's being honest with himself, the last time he felt this other-worldly sensation was when he, Sabo and Luffy swore to become brothers. And now, here he is, waiting in this colorful café for his brother Sabo and his girlfriend Koala to come.

Yesterday, after ending his call with Mr. Edward, Ace remained frozen in place for minutes. It was when Shakky came to check on him that he realized where he was and what just happened. As soon as his mind processed the situation, he turned around hugging Shakky and planting kisses across her cheeks. She patted Ace's hair and guided him to a chair, where he told her of what happened and how happy he was with this turn of events. And being the amazing person that she was, Shakky gave him the next day off and told him to go out and have fun with his friends and brothers. Ace tried to turn the offer down since he was already indebted to her for all the help she gave him, but all she did was removing his apron and pushing another expensive looking bag into his hand. Ace tried to protest, he really did. But, no protest could ever deter his boss, it seemed. Shakky just put her long finger over his lips, effectively shutting him up before explaining that the clothes were 'begging' her and Rayleigh to buy them while they were out in their date, last Saturday.

Ace smiled at the memory, and looking up he saw a mop of blond hair passing the entrance. Ace's day has just gotten brighter.

**** AlphaBetaOmega ****

Usopp didn't understand what was wrong. He and Luffy had an amazing weekend. They went out on a date, watched a movie, had sexe and generally enjoyed themselves.  
Sunday night, Usopp fell asleep a bit earlier than Luffy. He was tired from his trip with his dad and all the activities they did throughout the rest of the day. All in all, it was understandable that he would sleep earlier. So, it couldn't be that little moment that made his boyfriend this grumpy. Besides, Luffy isn't the kind of lover who cared much about these details. And Usopp could swear that Luffy was happy the entire day. In addition, such a small thing wouldn't generate such a two-day long annoyed mood.

Usopp turned his head slightly to the left, looking at his boyfriend. The finished their classes for the day and while most students would head home, he and Luffy use this time to train. See, they were both dancers and they have a competition at the end of the year, so they had to train. 

Usopp has been dancing since he was five. His mother encouraged him to dance in hope of getting out of his shell. He stopped for a couple of months at the age of seven, when his parents were going through divorce. But, after his custody went to his father, he got back to dancing. It was a hard period of his life, that one. What with his dad's hectic schedule and his mother's second marriage to uncle Vista. When he met his current boyfriend, Luffy, in High school, Usopp was already in the advanced class. After becoming friends with Luffy, the alpha started taking Usopp to his dance class, which was a bit far since the Going Merry school didn't have enough funding to hire a dance teacher and so, Usopp had to study in a dance studio at the edge of Syrup District. Luffy would stay and watch Usopp dance until one day, the dance teacher fell and broke her leg. The class ended short and most dancers left, but Usopp refused to leave before perfecting his technique. To this day, the omega couldn't remember excatly how it all started, but one thing led to another and by the end of the day, he was teaching Luffy the very first steps he was taught when he was five. Luffy proved to be a challenge, not because of any lack of flexibility on his part, mind you, for the boy was like rubber; but, it was more for his lack of concentration. But, day after day, Luffy started getting the hang of it and after a while he enrolled in a lower dance class, in the same studio where Usopp trained.

Now, years later, the two still train to sharpen their skills. What Luffy lacked in experience, he recompensed with sheer determination. So, Usopp thinks that it would be good idea to dance until his boyfriend felt like sharing what's in his mind. 

After all, dancing has a way of clearing both their minds.

**** AlphaBetaOmega ****

Shanks' eyes shifted to the right, looking at the occupant of the other stool. Blond hair pulled back into a high ponytail. The tight dreadlocks falling down on leather clad shoulders, making quite the nice contrast with the dark color of the jacket. Hazel eyes looked back at him, and Shanks busied himself with his drink. He could feel the way those eyes trailed laguishly over his body, before going back up to settle on his lips. Shanks turned back looking at his mate, and Yasopp lifted the glass to his lips, hiding the smirk that tagged at the corner of his month. Shanks pushed his own glass back and folded his arm on the wooden counter, making a show of flexing his muscles. A grin split his face as he took notice of that momentary shift of the other's eyes. "Somebody's is liking what he's seeing," he muttered, looking straight at his mate's eyes, "We are entitled to like what is ours, right?," came the cheeky reply. "Is that so?", he couldn't help asking, eyes trailing over marron boots, tight dark jeans and fitting black leather jacket on top of a brown V-neck T-shirt, to stop at a bluish hickey picking from under said T-shirt. The beta seemed to take notice of where his eyes have landed, and made a show of rolling his eyes before, subtly, pushing his stool closer to his mate's. The blond, then, pulled his mate's glass between them and made a show of slowly and successively thrusting his middle finger in the drink, before retracting it and pushing it between his full lips, sucking noisily at the digit... all of this, without breaking eye contact with his alpha.

"Are you done, eye-fucking each other?," came the gruff question of one Benn Beckman, while Shakky and Ray chuckled at the man's suffering look, from behind the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those interested in reading a RayShakky one-shot during the Wednesday night-out at Iva's Queendom, see "Dance The Night Away".
> 
> For those interested in reading a UsoLu one-shot in a dance class, see "In His Eyes, In His Arms".
> 
> For those interested in reading a short ShanYas pun/wordplay, see "Make Your Rounds".


End file.
